Link's Origin: I'm a WHAT?
by Misora Kutasha
Summary: Link is on a quest (with someone other than Zelda) to find The Real Master Sword, which has greater powers, and may hold the answers to his origin... Please RR!
1. Questions Without Answers

NOTE: I do not own any Zelda characters whatsoever. I wish I did, but that's too much money for me. So I just own Nagarishi and all the little Gerudo (and other) characters I made up. Enjoy!

He sipped casually at his ale, hoping his elven ears would pick up on a job. The bar seemed crowded, so opportunity was plentiful. He had only to hear...

He stared at the leaky wooden ceiling above him, his feet in old brown boots resting on the table in front of him. He heard spiders above the ceiling and sighed. He might as well clean them out for some profit, he thought. He hated doing jobs for money, and sometimes he hated doing jobs just to save the world. He wished he could live like a king and be famous as the hero he was. But of course, the princess was not willing to make a commitment.

"Did you hear about that thief queen that's been attacking even the Gerudos?"

"No, what about her?"

"They say her name's Kaivra and she's real powerful like. She defeated most of the Imperial guards at the castle and almost stole the princess herself if not for Lady Impa. Better tuck your chilin' in snug tonight, lest they be stolen from you..."

He smiled his blue eyes at the unsuspecting folk. He placed his feet on the floor and walked towards their table, weaponry jingling. "Excuse me kind sir, but where did you last hear her to be?"

The man caught glimpse of his sword and stammered. "She... she be last seen at the forest...s-sir... Kokiri Forest..."

"Thank you." He placed a few coins on the table for his drink, brushed back his blonde hair and walked out into the raining night.

Chink. Chink. Chink.

Link was tired of the rain. It had been raining for three days, he thought (Stupid Song of Storms...). It was dark, cold, and smelled like worms. It reminded him of Hyrule Lake. Maybe he should go fishing there again.

He trudged past Malon's ranch. Poes would be out tonight. Link pulled out his ocarina, deciding he was tired of walking in the rain.

A simple, gentle melody floated through the air and seemed to quiet the land around him. The clunk of hooves against ground came closer to him.

"Hey Epona, old girl." He climbed upon the familiar reddish beast and pulled out his bow and arrows. "To Kokiri, Epona. YA!"

"He's coming... what a fool. I knew he would bring that stupid horse and that weak sword of his... Master Sword my foot. I know where the _real_ one is. Sure, that one may work in the Temple of Time, but it says in the legend the real one works anywhere..." She smiled and placed a delicate hand on the tough leather-bound handle of her own sword. "With _that_ sword I could have the power to do whatever I pleased... whenever I wanted..." Her eyes brightened childishly. "I could finally get the perfect man from any time period!"

Her blue eyes again set themselves on their target... The Hylian named Link... Her sword flashed by what little moonlight penetrated the clouds as she unsheathed it, holding it out to her side.

Link's attention was caught by a glimmer of something in the trees. Metal? Epona instinctively stopped. Her ears keened forward as a faint rustle could be heard. Link jumped off and whispered to her to run. Epona looked at him unbelievingly and Link said it again. She obeyed this time, clomping of to the entrance.

Link stood alone, his sword drawn. He gripped it tightly with a gloved hand.

"Come out! I know you're here!"

Another rustle. Link pretended not to see the movement to his left.

"_Well?_" He yelled again.

She soared from the trees and tried for his side. He guarded and with his free right hand tried to throw her to the ground on his left side. She landed on her feet, however and threw him to the ground instead. He rolled quick enough to dodge her curved blade. He rolled backwards and got to his feet in time to block a parry and evade another thrust. It was hard to block her sword, he found, for the blade was actually two. The smaller one came out of the hilt first and ended the sword's curve by coming straight out. The larger one continued the curve and had a slightly stout end. Etched into the blade itself were ancient symbols.

Link was so busy dodging her strikes he had yet to see her face clearly. After another slice blocked, he held her there, placing his spare hand over hers on her sword handle. She had a unique face, her eyes kind and cruel at the same time. Her nose was small and complimented the rest of her face nicely. She had a small mouth with smooth red lips. Link thought her very pretty. But she was an enemy and a thief. This had to be Kaivra.

He wrenched one of her hands off and was able to expel the sword from her hands to the ground. She lunged for it only to find a blade at her neck, fingers inches away from her only weapon.

"You're quite good, you know. Maybe a little too aggressive, but that improves with time and practice." He jerked his head up, signaling her to get up slowly. She hid her eyes behind two long strands of blonde bangs that stopped near her knees. He could not tell her expression. "You also need more strength and stamina." He grabbed her arm and squeezed it slightly. "Look at this, you have almost nothing! But I'd have to say, for a girl you're stronger than you look."

Link only meant to be playful, but somehow it made the girl upset. She looked up at him with misty, angered eyes. "Do what you want with me!" She said quietly.

Link was surprised by this statement and for a brief second, actually thought about it. He looked at her dark purple clothes. Her shirt barely covered her torso; the straps of the shirt were on the sides of her arms instead of on her shoulders. Her stomach was completely exposed. Her pants were Gerudo style, a metal angled band around her waist. Except the pants did not seem complete, they ended just below her knees and were torn and ragged. Her shoes were also Gerudo style with the toes pointing up and backward.

He smiled at her and released the blade from her neck but still held her arm tightly. "I don't mean to hurt you, girl. But... you are Kaivra, are you not? I don't know how you heard I was coming..."

"Kaivra! Which fool told you that made-up name, you gullible idiot!"

"Excuse me?" Link looked at her questioningly. He twirled his sword around in his hand so she'd be reminded who was boss here. The girl sneered at him and jerked her head back down to her view of the ground. "Fine then, what's you're real name?"

"Why should I bother telling you?"

"I'm the one who has a sword in their hand."

She let out a small cry of rage. "My name is Nagarishi, ok!"

"Nagarishi is a Gerudo name. Where do you come from, girl?"

She hesitated. "I... I don't know." She answered quietly.

"What kind of answer is that! Tell the truth!"

"I really don't know! I just woke up one day in Hyrule Field! I had little money, what I'm wearing now and my health! There, you happy!"

Link grabbed her sword off the ground, letting go of her arm. He was a little shocked at her answer. "Then where did this come from?"

"That," she scoffed, rubbing her arm as if he had bruised her. "is the only item I have ever stolen. And even then it wasn't really stealing..."

"What do you mean by that?"

She looked at her sword, and then glanced to her sides. Link could tell she wanted to run, but she knew he was faster. She gritted her teeth and stared at him. "The man was dying; what was I gonna do? He had a hole as big as a saucepan through his stomach! How was I supposed to rescue him! He had the sword on him... Well next to him, so... I took it. I took it after he died. I didn't know who he was or anything. He said..." She stopped and looked down at her feet for a moment. Link waited for more.

She whirled around and started running, zigzagging through the trees. Link immediately ran after her, her sword still in his hand. He pulled out his hookshot and swung from a tree limb. He was closing in on her at this rate. She glanced behind and then quickly veered left. Link almost lost her but saw blonde hair flying past a tree.

Slipping on wet tree moss, Nagarishi turned back towards Link to recover herself, but failed and fell on her back. Link tried to stop, but came at her at such a force he tripped on the root that the moss was on and fell.

The rain fell on his back. He stared, blue into blue eyes. Nagarishi regained her senses and tried to get him off of her. He was heavier than she thought; he barely moved.

Link, of course, was shocked too and didn't realize his position until he heard her sword hit the ground, stopping as it hit a nearby tree. He lifted his torso off of her and held her arms down with his. His knees held her legs down so she would not kick him.

"_Let me go! You_-"

"_No!_ I will not let you go until the evil you have committed has been set right! I have sworn to do this, or my name isn't Link!" She kept screaming at him, not hearing anything he said.

"_Listen to me!_" She looked into his angered eyes and was swept with fear, shutting her mouth lest he hurt her.

"Listen! If you have done something wrong, you must correct it! I have to rid this world of evil... I can't help if it's my job... It's... It's my destiny! Even if you are a woman..." He paused a moment. "And even if you are very pretty..."

Tears mixed with the rain slid down her cheeks. No one had ever said that before. No one. She closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side. She would let him do what he wanted with her. He didn't. He couldn't.

The last she thing she remembered was being jerked upward before everything went black. Link was right - she was weak. With their battle and running as fast and far as she had, struggling had used the last of her strength. The darkness was so comforting...

Black again. Her eyes soon adjusted to the dark of early morning, hours before sunrise. She was in a small warm room. She looked to her left and found a wall. To her right cross the room was a window, curtains closed. There was a table opposite the room, and two chairs, one of which was right next to her bed. In it was a familiar man hunched over and asleep. In his lap lay a woman's robe.

Nagarishi sat up as quietly as she could and looked over at Link. He looked so cute like that... Like a little child... She noticed the blue robe under his hands resting on his lap.

A smile painted her face. How could he be so kind to her? She had just tried to kill him! What was it he had said? His destiny...was to fight evil.

She didn't quite understand what he meant... What bound him to fight it in the first place? He didn't have to fight if he didn't want to...

Damn, I'm thinking like a criminal... Maybe I should just leave. We shouldn't be caught together... He'll be labeled an accomplice in my crimes and thrown into the dungeon with me...

She looked again at the robe in his lap... If she could gently move his hands and take it... Where was her sword?

Nagarishi hopped out of the bed, throwing off the covers almost silently. She hovered a hand over Link's. Her fingers lifted it gently off to the side... Now down... slip my hand off of-

A hand grabbed hers. Sleepy eyes opened. "Don't."

Nagarishi plopped back down on the bed, defeated. She crossed her arms and looked away like an angered child.

"If you want the robe, I'll gladly give it to you."

"What about my sword?" She didn't move from her position of disgust.

"I will not give you that. I hid it somewhere."

"Great. Wonderful. Can I have my robe now?" She held out her hand.

Link placed it in her hand and was amazed as she turned her back to him and started to undress.

He blushed, turning his head away. But he looked anyway... She wasn't completely turned away from him... And a breast just happened to be in view... He turned his eyes to the floor and twiddled his thumbs. His hair perfectly covered his eyes so she couldn't see them... He saw her, however.

"You better not be looking," She said almost playfully as she turned her head to look at him. She was raised on her knees as she began to unclasp the tarnished metal waistband. Link peeked again, not caught by her watchful eyes. Her legs were so smooth and perfectly curved...

A familiar feeling graced his loins and he tried hard not to think about what was in full view...

"There, I'm done. Now what?"

Link's mind came back to him in a few seconds. "Um... I should take them to be washed in the morning..."

"And?"

"You should sleep."

"And if I refuse?"

Link gave her a challenging glance.

"Fine!" She jerked back under the covers and turned her back to him. "Goodnight!" She shifted slightly away from him to finish the statement.

Link could only stare at her for that moment. His mind replayed that image. He shook his head.

"I'll be back for you in the morning." He said hastily as he left, locking the door behind him.

At least the cool waters of the stream set his mind back to its proper state. The waters were quite cool this time of season, perfect for a swim. He was glad he could be alone out here in the middle of the night. It relaxed him greatly to know there weren't any more monsters out.

He combed his fingers through his hair. Under his cap it had grown quite long and reached past his shoulders. He would have to cut it one of these days... He decided to braid it and keep it under his cap.

He let his mind wander as he stared up at the bright moon. He thought of how Nagarishi braided her hair and placed the loose end back into the start of it so it made a loop. Her hair was so long and soft... Her bangs spiraled at the end, brushing her knees as she walked. He wondered how she kept her hair out of the way during a battle... He was too busy dodging her sword to take notice of where her hair was. The image came back to his head.

He plunged down into the cold depths. His mind was driving him nuts with these images and imaginations. He hoped the cold would help.

It didn't.

Helpless, he stepped up onto the bank of the stream and grabbed his clothing and weapons.

Putting his boots on last, he was jamming his heel down into it when he heard the noise. He quickly put on the other boot and tiptoed to the edge of the brush he was hiding behind.

"That little..." He whispered as he saw Nagarishi running down the hill, silhouetted by moonlight. "How the hell did she get out!"

Stepping out into the clearing, he grabbed his boomerang and launched it towards her. Once he heard her cry from the shadows of the hills and cliff faces he ran towards it. Din's fire lit his way to her figure in the wet grass. She lay on her back; her head flopped to one side and the boomerang next to it.

"Oops..." Link hadn't meant to knock her unconscious...

Sighing, he scooped her up into his arms, grabbed his boomerang and took her back to their room in Kakariko Village. This 'relationship' of theirs was becoming very interesting. As he walked into the dark town, he realized that if they were caught together, they would be thrown into the dungeon together... He would be labeled an outlaw... a criminal. He was shocked at this realization but soothed his troubled mind with the thought that maybe the people wouldn't recognize her... She said someone had used a fake name to conceal her identity... Perhaps they wouldn't know her if she went by her real name. Or was it her real name? She said she woke up in Hyrule Field one day without memories of her life...

Maybe that was a good thing... or a bad thing. Link wasn't sure which.

He unlocked the door to find the window open. "So that's how you got out..." He looked down at her blank face. She looked like an angel... and yet an anger was present there. She carried a pain with her; he saw it in her actions towards him.

He lay her down on the bed, her robe slightly dirty. Before he had wanted to take off her other clothes so she wouldn't be so wet and uncomfortable from the rain, but...

The image. He looked down at the body he cradled in his arms. What the hell, he thought. He lay down beside her, next to her warmth. He had no intention of doing anything to her, but just lay there, completely relaxed. Deep darkness crept over him.

A twitch awoke him. He opened one eye and saw one looking back at him. Except this time it held no anger. Link smiled. She turned away and lifted herself up from the bed. Link sat up and leaned against the nearby wall. He sort of felt guilty, but then again he didn't. He wondered her reaction and felt like an idiot for smiling like that.

"What was that?" She asked as she took her hair down to braid it again.

"What?"

"What were you doing?"

Link quickly thought an excuse. "Well... I went out and took a bath in the stream... but it was cold, so I laid... next... to ...you..."

A disbelieving look graced her face. "And _why_ does my head hurt?" Her arms were crossed. That was a bad sign...

"I... hit you with a boomerang?"

"Oh, was that all?"

"Then I carried you back here because... you ...were... unconscious..." He spoke each word after a slight pause, afraid she would be angry with his explanation.

Strangely, she smiled. She turned away and began separating her hair into three strands so she could braid it. So sweet... She thought in the back of her mind.

"What? You're not angry with me that I hit you in the head with a boomerang and dragged you off to some bed with me!" Link couldn't believe he'd just said that. Stupid, stupid, STUPID Link! He thought

She turned around, the braid half done. Her mouth was open slightly in her surprise. She answered casually. "It was my fault I got hit because I was running away. You only lay beside me because you were cold. You couldn't help that. You probably would have caught a cold or gotten sick or something if you hadn't. Then you wouldn't have been able to keep me in your possession. Right?"

Link was dumbfounded. He'd never heard such a truthful and straightforward answer like that before, especially from her. "I... umm... yes."

She smiled again and finished her braid loop, humming a Gerudo song.

Watching her perform her grooming ritual, he became aware of his own. Link took his cap off and found his hair still wet. He didn't have the time to braid it like he wanted because of her escape. He combed through it with his fingers and did as Nagarishi had to braid it. When he had finished, he noticed she was staring at him.

"You're not the only one with long hair." He rolled it up and put his cap on.

Suddenly she started laughing.

"You find men with long hair funny?"

"I've been told that men with long hair usually... prefer other men..."

Link's eye twitched. "I do _not _like other men. I don't know how people can say something like that judging from a man's hair length..."

Nagarishi nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose you're right. Such a silly thing for people to think." I'll find out for myself what you're really like. She laughed in her head, as her outward appearance hid her thoughts.

"Link, where are we going? Link? Link!"

Link only walked ahead, leading his horse Epona with the girl upon it. He looked back at Nagarishi. "We're going to Gerudo Valley."

Nagarishi was still a bit confused. What was at Gerudo Valley?

"Why?"

"You wanna find out who you really are, right?"

"I guess I do... Why?"

"Well, I figured since you seem so much like a Gerudo, and you are a girl, I thought you might have come from there." Link shrugged. He wasn't sure what he was going to find there, but he knew he'd probably be thrown into that jail of theirs again if he were caught...

He fished around in his shirt for that note he had gotten a few years ago that allowed him freedom in Gerudo territory. "Ah! There it is."

Nagarishi tried to see but Link's mass blocked her view. "What did you find?"

He held out the piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"How did you get _that_! You must have killed a few hundred Gerudos to earn this..."

"No, I only battled their elite guards and won." He said as if he did that sort of thing every day.

Her jaw dropped.

The most highly trained guards in all the lands in swords, pikes, bows, missiles, knives, horses, martial arts... The list was almost endless. And this little blonde-haired man dressed like a Kokiri with his little Master Sword had beaten them all.

This made her angry. She'd _never_ be able to get the real Master Sword with _him_ watching over her. She was inadvertently squeezing the leather straps so hard they creaked. Link glanced back at her.

"Something wrong?"

She didn't speak. Link, looking slightly confused, shrugged and strolled up the sandy hill, Epona close behind. The great red-stoned entrance to Gerudo Valley loomed overhead. They only had to cross the pond and then the bridge to enter the fortress. Then questions would be answered.

Yes, well… That's it for the first chapter… I hope you all liked it, please R+R! ; And a little side note: This story is not what it seems! It's not just another Link meets girl and falls in love, it's more than that! Please stick around to read the rest, it gets better! I promise.

Misora


	2. Memories Unlocked

NOTE: I don't own any Zelda characters, yada yada, you read this in the first chapter. Alright, now we're getting somewhere! Keep reading for a surprise, I promise. *wink* CAUTION: Explicit scenes! =O Cover your eyes, kiddies. It's gonna get a little graphic.  
  
**********  
  
Greeted by the Gerudo banner flapping above in the breeze, Link and his companions were very quiet. A tune floated in the air, faintly. The clink and rattle of guards nearby was somewhat disturbing.  
  
"You! What is your name?" A guard bearing a yari yelled from atop the trench down to them.  
  
"I am Link! We come to seek answers!"  
  
"Link, huh? Thought I'd never see you again, boy! Hm, you've gotten quite large!" She jumped down and shook hands with him. "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Her name i-"  
  
"Link! That can't be you! Link, it's me, Nabooru!" A familiar woman came running towards them. The guard saluted and Nabooru signaled her to resume her post. "Oh Link, tell me you remember me! You saved me in the Spirit Temple! We sealed Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, remember?"  
  
Link was surprised at her arrival, but remembered. "Of course I do! How could I forget why I'm a hero?"  
  
"Not just a hero. A Hero of Time!"  
  
Link smiled. She was always a kind woman, even if she had been a thief.  
  
"Link, what is she talking about?"  
  
"Ah nothing, just something I did a while ago..."  
  
"Oh, who's the girl, Link?"  
  
"Her name is Nagarishi."  
  
"Nagarishi? Where from?" Nabooru had grabbed the reins of Epona and began to walk them into the fortress.  
  
"We don't know. We came here to try and figure that out."  
  
"I see." She tied Epona's reins to a post and asked them to come in.  
  
Link put his arms out and helped Nagarishi descend. (Although she could have done it herself, she wanted him to.) He was always behind her as they walked. She thought he might not trust her still. He had good reason not to, she thought.  
  
Nabooru had cast a wonderful feast and all the Gerudo were happy Link returned to visit. Unfortunately, no one knew where Nagarishi had come from or if anyone was related to her. It was disappointing but the feast diluted the sadness.  
  
When night shadowed the world, Link sat upon the roof. Nagarishi was asleep inside. He could see her escape from his vantage point if he wanted. He stared up at the stars. The moon was bright. He was grateful he had saved Clock Town from the moon's suicide attempt in Termina years ago... But he was much older now. He wondered how the time had flown by so quickly. He thought about how he saw Zelda grow up into a beautiful princess. He frowned. A princess that would not commit to marrying him.  
  
Why? Was it because he was a common boy? But he was a Hero! Why not? It would have been socially correct.... Maybe she was going to get married to some prince somewhere because her dad was making her. But... No! If he were a just King, he would see that they would be perfect for each other and allow them to marry! It all seemed to complicated.  
  
Link sighed. She wouldn't, and that's all he needed to know. He gazed at the moon with emptiness in his eyes. Damn her.  
  
"Link...."  
  
The whisper next to his ear caught him slightly off-guard. He turned towards Nagarishi. She was but a foot away from him, on all fours. He smiled coolly and turned back towards the moon.  
  
"What are you doing up? Looking at the moon?" She sat beside him on the edge.  
  
"Something like that." He looked down at golden gauntlets.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd look for you. Running away again wouldn't be very good right now. I have no place to go, anyways...."  
  
"Anymore, neither do I." He looked over at her understanding face.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
He stared up at the moon again. "I was a Hyrulean at birth, but taken in by Kokiri. I don't know what I am now, but my house still stands in Kokiri Village. My home.has not been found."  
  
She looked at his face with pity. She knew how he felt. She looked over at the guards patrolling below as she thought of the day she didn't know whom she was. Her eyes glanced about the stonewalls. She leaned back as an image... a memory came to her. Her eyes stared blankly at something that seemed to constantly pass before her eyes. She didn't hear Link's question at all.  
  
"Nagarishi? What is it?" Link grabbed her arm.  
  
Her eyes seemed glazed over. "Not like this..." She said. "Water..."  
  
She nearly fell back, but Link caught her. He looked her over for a moment as he tried to say something else. She was totally unresponsive. He scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her to her room.  
  
"There was water...." She said as he entered the corridor. He passed by Nabooru and a few others still up and talking.  
  
Nabooru cast one glance at his face and summoned for water and a doctor. The regular doctor was out and only her apprentice still in training was there. That would have to do.  
  
Nabooru was stunned when she heard her mumble something....  
  
"Metal... There was.... water...."  
  
Link laid her down in her bed. Nabooru followed him with the apprentice.  
  
"What happened?" The girl asked.  
  
"I... I was just talking to her... she jerked back.... I looked at her eyes.... and they looked like that.... she almost fell over but I caught her..." Link was stunned and felt like he couldn't do anything for her. Nabooru placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, she'll be ok...." She said to comfort him, although they were idle words.  
  
The girl examined her a moment and looked up at Nabooru. "There doesn't appear to be anything physically wrong with her, but... I can't tell..." She stood up slowly. "I'm sorry, I can't do much..."  
  
"It's alright Bara, that's ok. You may wait outside if you want, the both of you. I'll have someone send for the doctor right away..."  
  
She clapped her hands and a woman in red entered. Nabooru whispered something in her ear and she left.  
  
"Link... Link..." She shook him to get his attention. "Link, you can leave if you want. I will make sure someone will always be in here with her."  
  
Link shook his head. "No. I will stay, Nabooru."  
  
"Metal. not stone. Water. all around."  
  
She sighed and left to her own bed. "Goodnight Link. I'm sorry I can't do anything for her either..."  
  
Link stared at the door after she left. What was he going to do with her? He brought a chair over to the side of the bed and grasped her hand.  
  
"Boats.... in the water... Metal, not stone.... " She kept saying that for hours.  
  
Link grew tired but kept by her side. He watched her eyes close and her words become inarticulate. The last thing she said was, "Blue hair.... he had red eyes...." The next word sounded like a name but it was too unclear for Link to understand it. It sounded something like 'coffee.'  
  
As his eyelids drooped and closed themselves, he could see her image, burned into his retina.  
  
Deep sleep yet again.  
  
~Link~ ~Link~ A voice in the dream spoke so clearly. ~Do you remember Termina, Link?~  
  
"Yes." He answered, his voice echoing.  
  
An image of a horse galloping across sand in a long, vast desert appeared from the darkness. He watched the horse enter into a canyon where the dead sleep. It galloped past a large town down to a beach. The horse swam to a large fortress. A hand fed the horse. The image disappeared.  
  
"A boy.... blue hair...."  
  
Nagarishi's speaking awoke him. He looked around and saw Nabooru on the opposite side of the bed from him. A woman sat next to her, her gaze intense.  
  
"My apprentice's assumption was correct. This is not physical... although... it is causing her to be this way. The best thing to do would be to try to interpret what she is saying.... Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you, Link?"  
  
"No... no.... I... I know what she's saying. She's talking about Termina."  
  
"Termina? Where is that?"  
  
"Across the desert, past the canyon.... where the dead sleep...." He found himself remembering his adventures there.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I... had a dream... And I've been to Termina before... I stopped the moon from falling onto Clock Town... killing everyone... I had to do it all in three days... to return Majora's Mask..."  
  
"Link? You're not making much sense. What are you talking about?"  
  
He smiled. "We have to go across the desert, Nabooru. That's all you need to concern yourself with."  
  
She looked at him in puzzlement. "Alright, we'll get you there. Anything for a hero." She smiled.  
  
"Women... Metal..." Nagarishi kept going. Link looked at her lying there and sighed. "I'll pack our things. Can you give us provisions, Nabooru?"  
  
"Certainly. I'll see to it personally. Sabavu, take care of her for a little while."  
  
Link hauled Nagarishi onto Epona's back and sat behind her. Behind him were their travel rations. Epona strode forward and Link waved goodbye to Nabooru. "YA!"  
  
Nagarishi was asleep now. He looked down at her and did his best to keep her upright.  
  
They surged forward, past the desert colossus and the phantom guide. The usual sand storm was not blowing today, so Link had no trouble keeping a straight path.  
  
They rode for hours. Epona trotted along, her strength almost gone. Link kept encouraging her to keep going; they'd find the canyon and its river soon.  
  
He took out some dried meat from the pack and chewed on it until he heard Nagarishi stir.  
  
"L... Link..."  
  
At first he thought he had imagined this. "Nagarishi? You're...."  
  
"Hungry. Where are we?"  
  
Link felt like crying. She was back!  
  
"In the desert. We're going to Termina."  
  
"Termina? I remember Termina.... It has a town... With a clock.... and... Ka...."  
  
Link heard her crying after a moment. He placed a hand on her chin and turned her head towards him. Sure enough, tears streamed down and fell to her hands. "Nagarishi..."  
  
She turned towards him and cried, her head pressed against his chest. He put his arm around her body; wrapped in a cloak Nabooru had given her. "I remember now.... I remember a lot of things.... But I don't remember where I belong.... I... I knew... him..."  
  
"Who?" He asked gently.  
  
"Did... did you ever know... Kafei?"  
  
"Yes, I helped him get back his wedding mask..."  
  
Nagarishi's eyes shut tight as another flood of tears came on. Her hand grasped his tunic tighter.  
  
"I see...." He whispered.  
  
She turned back around and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I loved him so much... All he wanted to do was be friends with me... He barely knew Anju then... I can't understand why he didn't see it... Why he didn't love me...." She looked back at Link. "Why?" She exhaled.  
  
He held her tighter as she cried into his tunic. He didn't bother to tell her they were entering the canyon.  
  
He took out some meat and held it out for her. "Here. You need to eat."  
  
She took it and held it for a while. Eventually she nibbled at it, slowly consuming it all. He was happy to see her eating, to see her being herself again.  
  
Suddenly she shifted herself in the saddle so she had both feet on one side, then she lifted her right leg and put it on the opposite side. She was completely backwards, but facing Link like she wanted. She laid her head on his chest and rode like that for a long time. They had finally past Clock Town after about an hour. By then the horse had rested and drank from the canyon river.  
  
"Do you remember what you were doing out in Hyrule Field?" Link asked after awhile.  
  
Half asleep, Nagarishi answered, "I was looking for the sword..."  
  
"What sword? Your sword? By the way, I have that here with me if you want it."  
  
"Nah, not that one.... The Master Sword...."  
  
"But I have that one with me too."  
  
"Nah, the real one."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? There's only one Master sword!"  
  
"No, the one that can take you back in time anyplace, not just in the Temple of Time..."  
  
Epona stopped, the seawater flooding over her hooves on the sandy beach. Link smiled and dismounted, helping Nagarishi down yet again. "Should we eat before we go?"  
  
"Go where? There's nothing here!"  
  
"Yes there is. Look over that way. You'll find a fortress of pirates, very close relation to the Gerudos."  
  
"Pirates? No.... no, no! No, I don't want to go here... I don't want to! No!" Nagarishi grabbed her head as she shook it, almost screaming.  
  
Link held her arms down and brought her face to his. "Nagarishi! Stop that! Get a hold of yourself! Why are you so afraid of them?"  
  
She stopped and looked at him strangely. "But they hate me! My mother hates! They beat me because I wouldn't kill the boy! I didn't want to! I couldn't.... It... He was Kafei!"  
  
Link's eyes widened with understanding. He let her go and stared angrily at the water lapping at his boots. "Well then, where are we supposed to take you? You still don't remember all of your life and going there would be the best place. Certainly you don't want to go back to Kafei and his happy family with Anju."  
  
Tears studded her eyes. "Fine. We'll go."  
  
Link realized he had hurt her in some way and grasped her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean to do that." He leaned his head down and touched her hair with his lips. It smelled so wonderful... like the blooms of forest trees mixed with the rain. He closed his eyes.  
  
Nagarishi let a tear grace his arm and stepped out of his embrace. She looked towards the setting sun sparkling on the endless plateau of water. Without saying a word, she grabbed the leather sack on Epona's back and started stripping off her clothes. She placed them inside and looked over at a stunned Link. "Are you coming?"  
  
The image came back to haunt him. Another was soon placed into his mind as she started undressing him when he didn't move.  
  
He tried hard not to look down at her. After she had undone his shirt, he stripped off the tunic by himself and was rewarded by sort of a shy smile by Nagarishi.  
  
"All finished?"  
  
Link stood completely naked in front of her. His blushing was creeping upon his face, as his concentrated stare was broken. **Cold water.... cold water.... cold, cold water.....** He kept thinking.  
  
"This is ridiculous.... We could have swam with our clothes on..." Link muttered under his breath.  
  
Nagarishi giggled and ran into the crystal waters carrying the sack that held their clothes.  
  
Staring at her lithe movements, he ran after her, slowed by the water.  
  
As they swam silently alone, she suddenly dipped under the water without a word. Link looked around for her, but the dim light didn't help him.  
  
He heard water slap water and couldn't turn around in time to see Nagarishi. She had placed her arms about his neck, smiling slyly.  
  
He stood completely still as he felt her breasts press against his back. He surprised himself by turning around and kissing her. She leaned into it as they slowly sank under the water. Still swimming towards their destination, they barely noticed they were now on the beach leading into the fortress.  
  
She lay him in the sand, on all fours over him. Tossing the bag aside carelessly, she leaned down into a kiss, Link's hand on her cheek. She stopped and looked into his calm eyes.  
  
"I saw you." Link whispered.  
  
"You're seeing me right now."  
  
"No, when you were undressing that night."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "No wonder you jumped into that cold stream." She laughed slightly and kissed him again, a hand slowly creeping down his warm chest.  
  
**Zelda would never do this.** He thought as they locked into a perfect embrace.  
  
The metal band fit snuggly around her waist as usual. She tied her wet hair up in a hasty manner and looked over at Link. She smiled and handed him his tunic. He smiled back shyly and shoved his feet into his boots.  
  
She began to walk through the entrance but stopped when Link wrapped his arms about her and whispered something. She looked back at him in disbelief but smiled and whispered something back. She then proceeded inside where the boats patrolled the waters, almost stunned at what he said. She put her hand to her cheek to feel an unusual warmth as she watched the boats pass by.  
  
Link kneeled down beside her. "How are we supposed to get in?"  
  
"Watch." She whispered back.  
  
Nagarishi stood, throwing a stone at the nearest guard in a boat. It hit her in the head and she fell inside. Luckily, the boat came careening towards them.  
  
"Link, haul her out and get down inside."  
  
He did as was told, Nagarishi taking command of the boat and bringing it around the circular lake to the dock on the opposite side of the door.  
  
She hopped out and signaled Link to stay put when some pirates approached.  
  
"You! Who are you? You're wearing pirate's clothes!" One of the three guards asked, pointing a spear at her face.  
  
"What's all the noise out here, girls? Who is- *gasp* - Nagarishi!"  
  
"Mother!" Nagarishi cried as she embraced her.  
  
Link heard them from the boat and smiled. He peeked over the edge to watch and quickly ducked down as Nagarishi's mother spotted him.  
  
"Daughter, who did you bring with you?" She pointed plaintively at the boat and Link stood slowly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mother, I had to hide him or the guards might have had some problems with him...."  
  
Link stepped out of the boat and hopped up onto the dock. He looked to Nagarishi, who looked to her mother. "Umm...mother, meet Link. Link, my mom."  
  
They shook hands and Nagarishi's mom smiled. "You picked a good one, Nagarishi. I remember this fellow."  
  
Nagarishi slightly blushed. "Mom..."  
  
She kept going. "Yes, he snuck in here and did all kinds of things under our noses.... Didn't you?"  
  
"Well," Link placed a hand behind his head nervously. "Yeah, I guess I did..."  
  
He looked over at Nagarishi to see her reaction. She still held an anger there as she looked down at her shoes. Her mother didn't notice at all.  
  
"Well, now that my daughter is back.... with a legendary hero, I might add, I think it's time for celebration!" She laughed and led everyone inside to prepare and greet the two.  
  
**I barely remember these dresses.... The purple one is very vivid, though....** Nagarishi thought to herself as she held them in front of her in the mirror. She quickly put on the purple dress and looked at how it still perfectly fit her.  
  
"I danced all night... All night..." She whispered to herself, but then stopped as tears welled up. "with Kafei...."  
  
She let out one sob before she wiped a tear away and thought of her and Link. **I'll just have to forget Kafei now.**  
  
"Nagarishi? I thought I heard crying... you alright?" Link walked in and was stunned by her appearance. "Oh wow, you look great!"  
  
"You think?" She pulled at the sides of the skirt and looked at herself in the mirror again.  
  
"Yeah! In fact, I think you should wear it tonight..."  
  
She nodded. "Alright, if you think so."  
  
Link was looking around at the rest of Nagarishi's old room when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind and asked quietly, "Hey, I was thinking I might take a bath. Care to join me?"  
  
Nagarishi turned her head toward him. "In a minute." She kissed him. "You go start it, I'll be in in a bit."  
  
Link let her go and started to walk towards the bathroom. "Try and hurry."  
  
Filling the large tub would take awhile, he thought. **For pirates, they sure take pride in large bath tubs.** He laughed in his mind as he started undressing.  
  
He stopped and stood stone still as he heard Nagarishi's mother's voice in the other room. "Oh crap..." He whispered, noticing the door wasn't shut.  
  
"Hey Nagarishi, I wanted you to try on some of these necklaces for tonight. Which dress are you wearing?"  
  
"Um... hi Mom... I think I'll be wearing the purple one.... Uh, do you have any silver necklaces?" Nagarishi glanced over at the bathroom door, which was standing open and was trying to stall for time so Link could close it.  
  
"Let's see... We have this one, this one, and.... these two. Let's see which looks best on you." Her mother kept talking as Link slowly slid the heavy door shut. It creaked for a moment and Link stopped. "What was that noise, dear?" She was looking around.  
  
"Umm... It might be a door in another room..." Nagarishi said hastily. "So which necklace do you want me to try on first?"  
  
But her mother wasn't paying attention to what she said and started walked straight towards the bathroom door. "Mom, wait... I..." Nagarishi fumbled for an excuse.  
  
"I think it was from in here..." She flung open the door to find a full bathtub. "Oh... it must have been the faucet stopping. I'll have that looked at later, it shouldn't make that noise."  
  
Nagarishi looked around the bathroom for Link a moment, then shrugged and went back to the necklaces. "Hey mom, it might take me a bit to decide. Why don't you just leave those here and I'll look at them myself?"  
  
"Alright, dear. Call me if you need me for anything. I'll be getting ready myself." She said and smiled as she closed the bedroom door.  
  
Nagarishi ran to the bathroom and found Link gasping for breath in the tub. "Oh, that's where you were..." She closed the door behind her. "I thought she was going to find you and then she would have killed me! You're supposed to be in the next room, after all..."  
  
Link sighed after he caught his breath. "Well, she's gonna find out one way or another. Anyways, you need a nice hot bath right now, so hop in."  
  
"If you say so." She replied and continued to strip.  
  
"Oh dear, you look wonderful tonight! The other Gerudos will be jealous!" Her mother told her as they came out into the courtyard, which was well lit with torches.  
  
All around were decorations and finely dressed Gerudo women. Surprisingly, there were a few men around. Nagarishi guessed a few had brought their boyfriends or something.  
  
Nagarishi said thank you and went over to get a drink of wine. She looked around for Link, but didn't see him. She sighed, dismayed, before she heard the other Gerudos gawking at something... or someone. She turned to find a finely dressed Link surrounded by women. He looked uncomfortable being the object of attention.  
  
Nagarishi walked over to him and said, "Stand back girls, he's mine."  
  
Link smiled at her before she walked over and kissed him. They could hear the sounds of dismay from the girls as they scattered.  
  
For the rest of the night they would be eyed where ever they went, even when dancing. Which wasn't that bad. Link was a fine dancer. She wondered how he'd gotten so good.  
  
They danced in a space by themselves, everyone watching, as the band played a spicy Gerudo song, requiring Nagarishi to show off some of her more inappropriate dance styles. It had been fortunate that the dress had silver jingling things around the stomach area for this dance, which needed a bit of belly dancing. Link looked surprised, but danced passionately with her, ending in a very close pose. Some may have considered this too scandalous, but they both, along with a lot of others, enjoyed it and the fire they gave off when they danced. Even Nagarishi's mother was clapping for them. She pulled Link aside afterward and said, "That was wonderful. You two look perfect together." She giggled and looked over at Nagarishi. "How would you like to marry her?"  
  
Link blushed, along with Nagarishi, who was silent. "Uh... um... I... guess so..." He said after awhile.  
  
Her mother laughed. "I was just joking, silly."  
  
"Mother..." Nagarishi complained.  
  
"Oh, come now," She began as they walked to a quieter corner. "Don't be shy. I can tell you two like each other."  
  
Link looked at the ground, face red. It was one thing to be with her and alone; it was another thing to have her mother say things about them in public.  
  
"Mother, you're making him blush. Stop it." She pleaded.  
  
"Nonsense." She picked up her wine glass. "Well, festivities are almost over, so I suppose you two will want to retire for the night? Or shall you stay up and talk with the people?"  
  
Link shrugged. "I think I'll stay up a while longer. What about you, Nagarishi?"  
  
"I will too.  
  
Her mother sighed and finished her drink. "I suppose I'll go to bed now, then." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, daughter."  
  
Link and Nagarishi stayed up talking to a lot of old friends and many new friends who remembered Link and his deeds throughout the years. They had great laughs after a lot of them had started drinking. Link and Nagarishi seemed the center of attention, and Link was asked to tell of his adventures. Nagarishi was intrigued by his heroic efforts and linked her arm in his. Link had just a bit too much to drink and was soon on the table fighting an imaginary Ganon.  
  
But soon all was winding down and it was time for bed. Those who hadn't gotten so drunk they'd fallen asleep showed themselves or their dates up to their rooms, or took off by boat home.  
  
Link, who hadn't had as much to drink as Nagarishi, escorted her to her room. He thought it best that they sleep in separate rooms tonight for her mother's sake, but as soon as she opened the door, she pulled him inside and quickly shut the door. To somewhat his surprise, she pulled him down to kiss him. He complied, being very gentle. Nagarishi let go and looked up into blue eyes, holding both his hands in hers. "Why don't you sleep here tonight?"  
  
Link thought about this for a moment. "I don't know.... What would your mother think if she saw us?"  
  
Nagarishi smiled. "Nevermind her." She led him to the bed. "C'mon, I'm tired."  
  
Link sighed sarcastically. "If you say so." He laughed a little and began to take off all clothes except pants.  
  
Nagarishi had taken off her dress already and was under the covers. Link cuddled up next to her and wrapped one arm around her body as her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
Soon he had nodded off, barely hearing it. "I love you."  
  
Nagarishi's mother cracked the door opened and peered in at the two. She only smiled, quietly shut the door and left.  
  
**********  
  
Heehee, trickidy-doo! Anyways, there's still more to come, read on and you'll find out. ^_~ Again, please R+R!!! I love encouraging or criticizing comments. Heck, I'll take both at once. Please, no flames, or Link will come chop off your reproductive organs and make you eat them. Ok? Ok. ^-^ Thank you for reading!!!  
  
-Misora 


	3. A Past Amended

Note: I don't own the Zelda characters, yada yada. Bleh, I don't like this chapter so much. But oh well, I'm a perfectionist, what can I say? =P Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Nagarishi awoke to lips nibbling at her ear. She slowly cracked open her eyes and smiled and Link's boyishly charming face. She grabbed her pillow and put it over his head, laughing. He pulled it off and smiled up at her, for she was now sitting up. She held the sheets up to cover her breasts. Link thought for a moment that that really didn't matter; he'd seen them before.  
  
"I used to have a cat that would do that." She stated, mindlessly playing with his bangs.  
  
"Put pillows on your head?" Link replied. They shared a laugh before he asked, "What was its name?"  
  
"Kylin. He was black and had a patch of white on his chest. His eyes were a very pretty green. As bright a yours."  
  
Link smiled. "I've never had a pet. I just had Epona, but I never considered her a pet. She was more a companion to me.... Ran as she pleased." He grabbed her hand and held it a while.  
  
Nagarishi nodded. "I suppose so." She yawned. "Wonder what time it is...."  
  
Link sat up a little and looked out the big window on the other side of the room. The sun wasn't very far up in the sky. "Mid-morning. We didn't sleep in too late." He threw the sheets off of him and grabbed his clothes. "Hmm.... wonder if I can sneak this over to my room and change...."  
  
Nagarishi giggled. "Everyone should be at breakfast by now, so you can sneak over. I'll be waiting here."  
  
Link nodded and she watched him crack the door open slightly before tiptoeing out to the next room over. Meanwhile, she found something casual, but sensual, to wear. She brushed her hair sitting in front of her vanity. When she was satisfied with how she had tied her bangs up behind her head and let the rest hang down, she heard Link at the door.  
  
"Hey. Ready to go to breakfast now?"  
  
"Sure. Lead the way." He replied.  
  
She noticed he was wearing his red tunic and cap, which looked stunning on him.  
When they entered the room, everyone smiled or stared at them. The room was completely silent. Nervously, they sat down in the silence and looked questioningly around.  
  
Then Nagarishi's mother spoke up. "Ah, they've finally gotten up. Did you two sleep well last night?"  
  
Link blushed profusely, knowing what her mother meant. Nagarishi looked slightly annoyed at her mother as a large sweatdrop slid down her head. "What are you talking about, mother?"  
  
Everyone giggled or laughed. "Oh, come now. No need to be shy. We all know about your escapade last night." Her mother smiled almost sadistically.  
  
"Mom!" Nagarishi cried out, angry her mother would say something like that to all these people. "I don't care what you say, what happens between us is none of your business!" She was standing, hand pounding on the table.  
  
Link wasn't sure what to say. He managed to quietly state, "Actually, nothing happened last night."  
  
Nagarishi put a hand on his arm. She meant for him to let her handle it. "Yes, he's quite right. But you wouldn't care. You'd probably tell them all, in detail, HOW we did it."  
  
"My goodness, it was a harmless joke. Don't be so angry." She said in defense.  
  
"A joke?" There was a short silence. "A joke?! The last time you played one of these little 'jokes,' I ran away!" She paused to let that sink in. "You didn't see me for three months. Then when I came back, there wasn't any 'I missed you' or 'we were worried sick,' it was... it...." She stopped and choked back tears. "I..." she began very quietly but turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Link looked back at her mother, slightly angry, and followed her out.  
  
The whole room glared at her, realizing their rudeness and how stupid they had been to follow along with her "joke."  
  
"Good one, mom." Someone commented.  
  
"Nagarishi, please, stop crying.... What's wrong? Please, tell me." Link pleaded with a sobbing girl sitting on the edge of the dock.  
  
She looked over at him with such pain in her eyes, Link wanted to share her tears. She had stopped sobbing enough to tell him. "Do you remember.... when I said they wanted me to hurt.... to hurt Kafei?" Link nodded and she proceeded. "I couldn't do it... I... I loved him, Link! He was the only one that cared back then... I couldn't do it...." She pulled up the back of her shirt and turned her back towards him. Right in the center of her back were scars, crossed over her spine in the middle. They were large and hadn't healed very well. "You never saw these, did you? You don't until you get up close, I guess." She sniffled.  
  
Link looked into her face, shocked. "They did that? Why?" He was angry now.  
  
"I never knew. They just told me to do it... and I couldn't. I wasn't obeying them, so they punished me.... This is how my own damn mother welcomed me back!!!"  
  
Link held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. It was no wonder she didn't want to go back. There was nothing here for her but humiliation and sorrow.  
  
"Let's leave. You don't need to be here. We'll go pack your bags and leave."  
  
Nagarishi looked up at him a moment, then nodded. No words were said as they packed bags, left a note and a clean room. Taking a boat back, they could carry all items and were off before anyone said anything.  
"Let's go buy something for you in Clock Town. I've got too much money to carry right now." Link suggested as they rode Epona to the front gate.  
  
Silently, they strode into town, found a shop, and had selected a few items when Nagarishi heard a familiar voice. She whirled around and saw red eyes and familiar cut of purple hair with a blue sheen. She was speechless as he walked over to her and said "Well, hello! I haven't seen you in quite some time, Nagarishi, how are you doing?"  
  
Link turned around and said hello for her. Kafei smiled brightly at him. "Link! My goodness, I haven't seen you in awhile either! How are you both?" Kafei's face was beaming to see both his good friends together like this.  
  
Nagarishi smiled shyly. "We're doing great. We came back to visit family and friends and everybody. Well, at least I am. I don't know about Link, I think he just came along for the ride." She giggled, noticing how social she was being with him even after everything that happened.  
  
"Wow, that's great! You guys should come over for a while. Anju and the kids are home, I think." He offered.  
  
Link looked over at Nagarishi. She looked over at him. "Sure." "Yeah." They said simultaneously.  
  
"Great! Let me just get what I need and we'll get over there." He motioned for them to stay and didn't take long with his purchase. Link squeezed her hand reassuringly during this. She glanced up at him before they left with Kafei.  
  
As they walked casually along, Kafei commented, "Ah, good to see we've both grown up, huh Link?" He laughed and Link did too. Nagarishi asked what they meant.  
  
"A long time ago I helped Kafei get his wedding mask back after he had been turned back into a little kid. He's normal as you can see now, but it was funny to see a man who was about to get married in a child's body."  
  
"Yes, you looked older than me, Link." He smiled back at them as he opened the door.  
  
Anju was quickly at the door, taking the packages from Kafei and welcoming guests inside. As Link and Nagarishi stepped in, they noticed two children playing on the floor.  
  
The children both stood up and came over to greet the guests. "This is my eldest, Kaira, and the youngest, Ryo." Kafei told them.  
  
He addressed his children, "Kids, this is Link and Nagarishi, old friends of mine."  
  
"Hello." They said in unison. Kaira wasn't any older than four, and Ryo looked about two. But they both knew their manners and spoke very well. Kafei chuckled proudly and patted his children's heads. "Very good."  
  
Nagarishi looked over at the children a little sadly. Link knew what she was thinking. These sweet things could have been her children. He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the house.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Anju asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Nagarishi replied.  
  
"I'll have some tea if you have some, please." Link answered.  
  
Kafei told them to sit on the couch. They had some catching up to do.  
  
"Hmm." He started as he sat down. "I don't think you two knew each other back when.... How did you guys meet?"  
  
"Over in Hyrule. I had traveled a long way to... um... make a sword, and met Link while I was there. He decided that traveling over here across the desert was too dangerous for myself, so I was escorted on his horse here to Termina." Nagarishi explained, a little nervous at first, then steadying her voice to sound true. Well, part of it was.  
  
"I see..." He smiled and chuckled a bit. "And when did you fall in love?" Kafei had been noticing how they looked at each other ever since he first saw them.  
  
Link smiled and shook his head. "Somewhere along the way." He answered quietly.  
  
Anju came in then with cookies and Link's tea. She set her goodies down and placed the cup in front of Link. She pecked Kafei on the cheek before sitting down and snuggling up next to him. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"We were just discussing how we met and how we fell in love." He told her sweetly.  
  
"Oh, really? I figured these two had something for each other." She giggled.  
  
Nagarishi looked down in her lap and blushed, then up at Link. He just smiled at them, unaware of her observation. "Anyways," Link started as he picked up his cup and held it, "we haven't known each other for that long. But in that short time, I knew something was happening between us." He took a sip. "Love is so funny."  
  
Nagarishi looked at him in slight surprise. She turned to look away and stared at the corner of the table. Love is funny she thought. And also so cruel.... She found herself thinking of all the times Kafei had failed her and she started to close her eyes to stop the tears. Gathering herself for a moment, she excused herself and, when out of sight, nearly ran to the bathroom. She shut the door as quickly and quietly as she could and sat on the floor crying, legs brought up close to her body and head resting on her knees. She wet her hands with tears, so quietly, so painfully. Only a few muffled sniffles escaped.  
  
Link sighed and put his cup down.  
  
"Yes, it is." Kafei commented, smiling at Anju.  
  
She started getting up and told them she had to prepare lunch and wondered if they were staying for it.  
  
"I'm not sure. If Nagarishi is staying, I'm sure I will." Link replied, smiling.  
  
She nodded and left the two men alone.  
  
Kafei's brow creased in thought. "Where'd she go, anyways?"  
  
"Nagarishi? I think she went to the restroom. She'll be back in a bit." Link answered.  
  
Kafei shook his head, still pensive. "No, something seemed the matter...."  
  
Link knew what she left for. She couldn't stand being around Kafei after all she'd felt for him. He decided he should tell him the truth.  
  
"Kafei..." He locked gazes with him and began to speak firmly, but quietly. "She was in love with you, you know."  
  
"What? She... You can't be serious." He closed his eyes in realization of this fact and all that it must have done to her over the years, the final straw being that he married Anju. He opened them, saddened. "I didn't realize it.... I didn't even know.... We were just friends, just... kids...." He stated. "I never knew she felt that way and then.... I never took into consideration her feelings...."  
  
"I didn't bother to tell you, either, Kafei." Nagarishi stepped into the room. She must have heard it all.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. Sadly, she smiled. "It doesn't matter now. We have those we love, and we mean to keep them. What I felt for you, I was too immature to understand.... I never told you, or anyone else but Link."  
  
Kafei looked up at her mournfully and stood. "I'm sorry. I really am. I... I can't explain what I was thinking back then, I just acted. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain. I know I'm the one who made you run away. That was a lie when you said you traveled there. I know that because your mother was looking everywhere for you... Those years ago, when she asked you to hurt me... It was planned. She knew your feelings, though you might not have, and wanted to test you. She didn't think you'd react like that. I played along... I didn't know what she was doing, and was scared myself when she told you to do that..."  
  
"It. it was staged?" She asked meekly. "My mother... but why did she."  
  
"I don't know. But I knew it hurt you. Although she never let me see you, I knew it hurt you. I tried to get through somehow. I really did... She stopped me at every path I took. I couldn't talk to you at all. And that hurt too. She never told me why, so I thought maybe you never wanted to see me again."  
  
"No, I did, I wanted to get out, and I wanted to be with you!" Her arms were gesturing things in a flurry of angry movements.  
  
Kafei stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "About that time I met Anju. She helped me through it all, though unknowingly, and eventually I came to the realization I may never see you, my best friend, ever again." He held her close, stopping her tears. "I suppose I loved you too, but I never really figured that out till now. I'm sorry Nagarishi. I'm so sorry."  
  
Link was standing now too, wanting to help but not knowing how. He just stood there and watched as old friends made peace.  
  
"That's why. I wondered why you were sad sometimes." Anju was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the frame. She smiled, and walked towards them. She took Nagarishi from his embrace and put a delicate hand on her shoulder. "He'd never told me about you. I never knew anything. I didn't know you two had such a past.... But, I cannot ignore my feelings, and you can't ignore your own for Link. I know things can't always happen like we want them, but sometimes it's for the better." Anju gave her a quick hug and then let her go. "Please be happy, now."  
  
Now it was Link's turn to hold her. She had stopped crying and was content to just be close to him.  
  
Kafei sighed and sat back down. Suddenly he smiled. "Are you guys gonna get married?"  
  
Link gave a chuckle. "I don't know. What about you Nagarishi? What do you think?"  
  
She smiled, and shrugged. "I dunno. I guess." She giggled.  
  
Kafei laughed as well. "You seem so sure." He added sarcastically as they all laughed together.  
  
"Thank you for the meal, Anju. It was really great. And I'm glad I got to play with the kids, too! They're so great." Link said to Kafei and Anju as they headed towards the door. "Sorry, but we must get going.  
  
"Thank you again for everything!" Nagarishi called to the couple as she passed through the door.  
  
"You're very welcome! Please come back soon, you two!" Anju said as Kafei waved. The children peeked their heads out at the two as they departed through the streets of Clock Town. "Bye Uncle Link!" They heard from Kaira just as they disappeared around a corner.  
  
*********  
  
Now comes the fun part, just ahead! Don't be afraid, click my buttons. You know you want to. Anyways, please R+R! ^^  
  
-Misora 


	4. Kinaya

NOTE: Why bother, you've heard all this legal crap before. Ok, so I don't own the Zelda characters, but I do own a really spiffy pencil. Oh yeah, a pencil.  
  
RECAP: Ok, so Nagarishi has made amends with her past, excluding her mother, and Link has decided he just might marry her. But wait!!! What about the stuff in the beginning about a "Real Master Sword?" Just sit back, it's coming. ^_~  
  
**********  
  
It was midday, with the sun straight overhead. Everything was either basking in the noon sun or shading themselves from its heat.  
  
Link and Nagarishi were sitting under a tree just outside the town, wondering where they should go after a noontime meal. Link was playing with Nagarishi's sword as they thought of their options. All things had been done here, and she intended not to return for some time.  
  
"Well, we could go back to Hyrule." Link suggested. He looked over at Nagarishi for her reaction. She was too lost in thought to notice his gaze, but she heard his words.  
  
"No, I don't think it's there. It just doesn't have the same feel."  
  
"Feel? What doesn't? What do you mean?" Link was confused at this random statement.  
  
"The Master Sword. You know, the real one. I didn't sense it in Hyrule. It's. it's not here either, but it's closer at least. I think that's what the man meant when he said I would be the one to find it. I can sense it, that's what he meant!" Nagarishi stood up and looked down at Link. "All I have to do is follow my senses now! C'mon Link, I think we should go to the ocean."  
  
Link was bewildered as he was dragged along. Suddenly he thought of an important fact. "Wait Nagarishi, what's the point in getting the sword now? You wanted to get it before so you can go back in time and tell Kafei how you felt, right?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. "You're right. I really don't have a reason anymore." Then she smiled. "Then let's do it for fun!"  
  
Link shook his head and groaned. "I think you've completely lost it, Naga."  
  
She glanced back at him and laughed. "You called me Naga? That's cute! I like it."  
  
"Didn't even pay attention to the point." He mumbled to himself. He thought of more things to consider. "How are we getting there? And what about food and water?"  
  
"Ah, geez, don't worry so much, Link. It'll be alright, you'll see." Naga replied to his worries.  
  
*  
  
If only she knew what they were really getting themselves into, they would not have packed a boat full of supplies and tried to sail across an uncharted ocean. They had gotten the boat with the help of some fisherman near by and some extra rupees Link carried around.  
  
With no way of knowing where to go but the stars and sun, it was hard enough to navigate, but when the storms came, Naga was a real help when no stars or sun could be seen. Somehow she could feel her way towards a landmass that they hoped would contain the desired item. They had been sailing for weeks when finally Link brought it to her attention that they were nearly out of water.  
  
This was not good, Naga thought. They needed an island or continent or something so they wouldn't die out here in the middle of no where trying to search for some mystical unheard-of item for "fun." It seemed so silly now, searching for this thing. But, she concluded there was nothing better for them to do.  
  
Link lay down in the boat, lazily gazing up at the clouds and noticing what shapes they made. One looked like a cucco, he thought, and laughed a little. Naga, sitting beside him, thought he was going delirious from heat stroke and told him to drink some water. Then Link pointed out that a certain cloud looked like a cucco, she looked at it and laughed too. They hadn't seen another living creature in weeks, besides each other, she realized. No wonder it seemed so humorous to them.  
  
Naga looked up to see one that looked like a bird. "Hey, that one's moving really fast. It looks like a bird or something."  
  
They looked at each other with surprise as they heard the squawk of a seagull, and then began to look around for a mass of land. Seagulls always meant land wasn't far away. The island was to the northwest, or somewhere near that direction as indicated by the sun. They turned sail towards the island, not wanting to wait to get dry land. The seagull flew with them, as if guiding them towards it.  
  
*  
  
By the time they reached the island, they had seen no dock or indication of a settlement whatsoever. Either they had sailed to the backside of the island and the people were on the other side, or the place was completely uninhabited. Link jumped out of the boat when the water was shallow enough, and began to haul the boat to shore far enough so it wouldn't wash out again with all their supplies. Just in cause, Naga took some rope they brought along and fasten it to the end of the boat and a nearby sturdy tree.  
  
Immediately they started the hike up a few hills trying to find a clean water source. The island was fairly large, so it might even take a few days, they thought.  
  
It took them half the day to find the fresh water river and stock themselves with all they needed. By then it was dusk. Link found a shelter for the night under some bushes and trees that were close together, and helped Naga place large leaves on the ground as a bedding. They ate some dinner, and decided to take a bath in the water. Link was the first undressed and in the water, beckoning Naga to come enjoy it as well.  
  
A figure watched them from the top of a nearby tree, hiding their red eyes in the foliage, the rest of their face covered by a thin black cloth. It was too dark to see the black figure now anyways. They watched the man carefully, silently drawing a poison dart.  
  
Link was swimming out away from Naga, laughing, when he felt a sting in his shoulder and looked over at. He pulled out a needle-like barb when he noticed his vision blurring. He looked over at Naga when the black mass covered his vision. Nagarishi watched him fall into the water with a blank stare on his face and something in his hand. She quickly swam over to him, keeping him from drowning in the depth of the water. Like a scared animal, she looked around her for whatever could have done this. She noticed something in the water with her and tried to swim to shore. She got on the bank with Link in her arms just in time to grab the Master Sword.  
  
The black figure watched her draw the sword, a bit surprised, but started to speak to the girl before she attacked her. A low alto voice quietly commanded something in a different tongue. "Chinok tai jus lita. Demoktay, sumas?" She said as she came ever closer to Nagarishi, and completing her mission.  
  
At least Naga knew she was speaking to something human, and a woman at that. But who was she and why did she do this to Link? "What have you done to Link?!" Rage filled Nagarishi as she left Link and ran at the stranger in black, slashing at her with the Master Sword.  
  
The figure caught the sword in mid swing as if it were a piece of paper. "Forgive me, you speak Hylian. It is but an ancient tongue here. What is it you are doing with the Master Sword so far from its homeland?" The figure uncovered her nose and mouth from beneath the black cloth. A scar ran from the left corner of her mouth all the way across her cheek. "I'm sorry to have done this to your friend, but I'm afraid I need him. And this." She yanked the sword from Naga's hand, despite her resistance. She picked up Link and threw him over her shoulder like a rag doll in a single fluid motion. "My name is Kinage. If you wish to get your friend back, follow your senses." The figure smiled, covered her face again, and bounded out of sight.  
  
Nagarishi was left naked, bewildered, and alone beside the river. Still soaking wet, she stared after the figure until she came back to her senses, finished washing, and got dressed. She would have to find Link tomorrow morning, for the night grew very cold here, and clues would not present themselves easily in the dark. **Link.** She thought, her mind trying to reach out toward him. **Please be safe.**  
  
*  
  
Link awoke to a large group of women. His eyes focused.and he noted that none of them were wearing much. Just enough to cover the "vital" areas. Several of them were dancing in very.provocative ways. Link could not move, however. They had secured him to his bed long before he had awoken. "W- what's going on?" Link stammered, thinking that this was some sort of dream. His words elicited a giggle from the girls, who closed in around him. As they moved, the air stirred over Link's body, which Link found was completely exposed to their eyes. His face turned a deep crimson, which caused the giggling girls to move even closer, seductive smiles on their faces.  
  
He quickly looked around for something to free himself with. The bed was large, and had silky sheets, along with four large poles at each corner. Above him, he noted, was a large black canopy upheld by the poles. Beyond the bed, the floors, walls, and ceiling were reflecting moon and candlelight. They were made of brilliant blues, with purple accents and black designs. The room was quite large, the vaulted ceiling at least 30 feet tall. There were two large wood double doors, each having strange designs and symbols carved into them. The last thing Link noticed were several enormous windows along the nearest wall, and a balcony to his right to top it all off.  
  
**Where the hell am I?!** Link was wide-eyed at his surroundings. and the surrounding women. One beside his head was playing with his hair, which was still quite long. Another was running her finger along his chest with a look in her eyes that told Link he had better have a good story to tell Nagarishi. Which reminded him of her absence and made him struggle with the chains even more. **Wait.** Link thought, **Chains?! What is going on here?!**  
  
He gave up struggling after awhile, deciding to call for help. One of the women with green hair and blue eyes leaned over and kissed him gently, suddenly leaving Link speechless. He frowned a little. "Oh, so you want me to be quiet, huh?"  
  
The girl who had kissed him suddenly placed herself over him, on her hands and knees. "He doesn't speak Kinayan, girls. This one's a Hylian." She smiled down at him, and playing with his hair.  
  
"Do you think he's the Legendary Hero?" Another girl asked quietly.  
  
The green haired woman kept staring at Link as she answered. "Could be. Oh, but where is his Master Sword?" She chuckled as she licked his cheek. "Rijo, loose those chains a bit for me, will you?"  
  
Link didn't really dislike this treatment, but he was in love with Nagarishi, right? This can't happen, it shouldn't happen. He only wanted Naga, not some pretty girls in a mansion. This was wrong, he thought. But what was she doing loosing his chains? He silently thanked them for this opportunity to escape. His plan faltered when the women took control of his arms somehow. She barely held her hands over them and they were moving by themselves, going toward her breasts.  
  
Link struggled to keep his arms back. **This can't be happening. Why am I fighting against all these beautiful women?** Despite his effort, he failed, but continued to struggle.  
  
"Mmm. feisty, isn't he?" One of the other girls by his head said, giggling.  
  
"Quite." A voice from the door said. "Kanfo, please release him."  
  
The girl named Kanfo did as she was told with a groan, and Link's arms became his again. She also got up from off of him, facing the figure.  
  
The figure at the door was a woman with silver hair and deep red eyes. She also had a scar on her left cheek. She was not bad to look at, but the scar made her look almost intimidating. Her outfit was a tight black suit with gray cloth wrapped around her arms, legs, and chest. The collar of the suit was high, wrapping around her neck. On the collar were two symbols that Link did not recognize. She was perhaps the leader here, Link noted. She glided across the room, speaking to the girls as she did so. "I suppose you all had fun with him, didn't you?" She smirked, and some of the girls blushed. "I told you to entertain him, not seduce him." She looked over at Link and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't bother dressing him either. Hmm. Do I have to do everything myself? Rijo, please take off those chains.  
  
Link thanked the goddesses someone had come in before these girls had done something to him he'd regret. As he was released from his bondage, he sat up and looked questioningly at the woman in black. "Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is Nagarishi?"  
  
The woman bowed, her body flowing gracefully as if she were made of water. "My name is Kinage, as I had told your mate before, Link." With that, she signaled the girls to exit. Some of the girls waved at him as they left. He gave them a slight smile, and quickly turned back to the woman.  
  
She seemed to pierce through him with one blank stare. "You are here because we need you. I'm sorry about the girls. it's just that none of the men here are as. handsome as you are." With that, she gave a smirk that healed the wound of her piercing eyes. Eyes which began to run down his body, which he realized was still unclothed. "You may want to put some clothes on too. They are right over here in that armoire. Help yourself, I'm sure they will all suit you well." She opened the doors to reveal stunning suits of all types. Some were velvet, others silk and other sheer material. "They're all your father's."  
  
With that, she bowed again and seamed to disappear into a thin mist that quickly dissolved. Link blinked at the place she was standing, still so shocked by the mentioning of his father that he barely noticed how Kinage had exited as if she were a Sheikah.  
  
"My. my father's?" Link looked around the room again, as if everything had rearranged itself. After a moment of thought, he got up and looked through all the clothes. They were very handsome, and very expensive, he noticed. He picked a red shirt and matching pants that were etched with black designs on the sleeves, collar, and pant legs. He tried it on, and found it fit perfectly, almost like he had worn it before.  
  
Link shook his head after studying himself in a mirror on the inside of the armoire door. "This can't be real. This has to be a dream. Where is Naga?" He stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
All around him was forest except for a white city that glowed in the stars beneath him. Beyond all the buildings was a large white structure that was very different from the rest of the buildings. Perhaps it was because it looked like vines tangled together, those vines trying to grow new vines out of them in strange spiked and curling patterns. There seemed to be no real base of the structure, or entrance for that matter. In fact, the whole thing looked a lot like large sleeping serpents entangled in one another. Including eyes. **Wait a minute. eyes?** Link thought.  
  
Yes, as Link looked closer, there were eyes. But the entangled shapes themselves did not have any definite shape like a living creature would. Link shut his eyes tight and shook his head. This place made no sense at all. Nothing seemed familiar to him anymore, and he suddenly felt very tired. He stumbled back to the large bed, collapsing into soft pillows and sheets. A soft melody floated around him, lifting him off the bed into a woman's arms. Suddenly, Link felt at home, smiling in his sleep.  
  
*  
  
Nagarishi awoke from a terrible nightmare about Link. Breathing hard, she tried to calm herself. She performed her normal morning routine as the sun broke through the branches of the trees beside her, sighing at Link's absence. Follow your senses, the woman had said. And that is all Naga did for the rest of the morning, journeying through lush forests and hillsides. She stopped at noon to eat something, wanting to cry at her loneliness. She had been alone before, but ever since Link had come, she had felt such a peace. Now that peace was gone, and she was left to realize she must get him back no matter what.  
  
It didn't take long before she reached the city. Suddenly everyone became very aware of her presence, giving her strange and hostile glances. She noticed all the men seemed to be very ugly and they all looked old, no matter what age they really were. All the women were beautiful, even the oldest ones. This was very odd to Naga, but trying to "feel" Link was her goal. After a while of walking through alleyways between white house after white house, she came upon a large square. In this square was a large and strange structure. It could barely even be called a structure by the way it looked. Nagarishi stared at it, "feeling" something from within it. Her eyes glazed over a moment, as a vision of a great storm with Link in the midst of it flashed before her mind's eye. It stopped abruptly, and she gasped. Looking around, none of the people near her had really noticed anything wrong. Only an eye on the structure was glowing for just a moment, then faded. *  
  
Kinage poured over the new requests coming in from the people of Kinaya. Some of them were asking for Link to take his place in the kingdom. But what was she going to tell the people? The reason he left in the first place was because of that damned sword. Why did he have to come back after all these years to claim it again? Wasn't slaughtering half the town enough when you're only a year old?  
  
Because of this, Kinage had to keep a close eye on Link, and his companion, the Gerudo girl. If Naga came in here to free him in the state he's in.  
  
She didn't think about it much more before Kanfo came in, appropriately dressed this time. "Lady Kinage, he's starting to wake up. Should I take him down to be fed?"  
  
Kinage put down her papers and stood up. "No, I think I'll take him down to mess myself." She straightened a few more items on her large desk before following Kanfo out the door. "It should get interesting now that the Prince is home."  
  
**********  
  
Heheh, keep reading for a big surprise. I'm sure you'll love it. Or hate it, either one.  
  
-Misora 


	5. Visions

NOTE: Blah blah blah, legal crap. You know. (Pst... Listen to Sleeping Awake by POD or How Soon Is Now By Tatu while reading this... it sets a really great mood for the story, don't ask why.)  
  
**********  
  
Link walked drowsily down the hall with Kinage and Kanfo. It seemed like he hadn't had sleep for several days and had only been allowed a five-minute nap.  
  
Kanfo didn't seem to want to look at him after what had happened earlier. She took in a breath of air to speak, but Kinage was the first to speak. "Link... do you remember these hallways?"  
  
Link looked around at them, not really recognizing them, but still feeling safe within them. "I can't really say. But somehow I feel comfortable inside them..." Then he realized why she was asking. "I used to live here, didn't I?"  
  
Kinage smiled. "You're as sharp as your father ever was." With that, she opened the doors to the mess hall. There were many people already sitting at the tables, who stared at him as he came in. Suddenly they all cheered. "Welcome home, Prince." Kinage smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder and the other hand up to quiet the gathered people. "You all remember how to treat a Prince, I hope."  
  
*  
  
Nagarishi had spent the night in the outskirts of the forest. She could feel Link, and yet there was no way inside the palace. The guards were too alert to try and sneak past them, and she lacked the skills to take them down, much less break down large thick wooden doors. She sighed as she surveyed the patrols on duty once again. Asking around town was useless. No wanted anything to do with an outsider.  
  
Still, she didn't feel that bad about it. Something told her to lie low for awhile, anyways. Today seemed different as well. It seemed more peaceful as she walked around town. She soon found herself in the square again, staring up at the strange structure.  
  
Link was asked to tell all about being the Hero of Time after a hearty meal back in the palace. It had been prepared by one of the women from his chamber earlier, he noticed. She smiled brightly at him, finishing her kitchen duties just in time to hear his tale. Kinage had even stayed to listen, staring off into space at the mentioning of Impa, however.  
  
"What happened after you defeated Ganondorf?" One of the people who stayed for his story asked.  
  
Link looked down at the table a moment. "Everyone had a big feast. They drank and danced and stayed up all night watching the smoke float into the heavens."  
  
"They? You weren't there, Link?" Kinage inquired.  
  
"I went back to the Temple of Time and returned the Master Sword and Ocarina of Time. I had no more use for them after Ganon was sealed away. But... the sword had grown as part of me on our adventures. I wanted it back very badly. I decided that I needed to find some way to get it out without being frozen there for seven years. So, I began my journey through the Lost Woods to the land of Termina. But that's a story for another time." Link stood up, much to the dismay of his avid listeners.  
  
They begged him to stay, but he told them spending an entire afternoon telling stories wasn't something he was used to doing. Kinage followed him out the large wood doors and asked if something was the matter. "No, I've just been sitting too long." He chuckled. "Is there somewhere I can get some exercise?"  
  
"Actually, I like to practice my archery at about this time. Would you like to join me on the field?" Kinage suggested. Link nodded and followed. When they exited through the large archway into the beautiful palace field, he realized he didn't have his Master Sword. Kinage smirked, producing the sword out of thin air like a Sheikah. Link stood there in shock for a moment, stumbling for words. "That was... How did..."  
  
"Where do you think the Sheikah came from, Link?" She smiled at his stunned silence, handing him his prized sword. "The Impa you spoke about in your tales is in fact one of my younger sisters." Kinage walked out towards the archery range, though she didn't have a bow or quiver with her. Link followed, listening to her explanation.  
  
"She had traveled over seas many, many years ago. She was only 56 when she left... I was 103. Although it was my duty to stay in Kinaya and guard the royal household, I had always wanted to go with her. She felt it was her calling. Many other Sheikah went with her at that time." Kinage paused a moment, remembering that was the reason they couldn't defend against the young Prince's connection with the Foriyar - what they called the Real Master Sword. "Perhaps you have heard of their tales with the Royal family? Impa, as I have heard, is doing quite well serving in Hyrule. I'm glad she seems happy."  
  
At this time they were standing the correct distance away for target practice. Kinage, using her Sheikah skills, produced a bow and quiver. She handed these over to Link, however. "Here, you might want these. They're yours, anyway."  
  
Link slung the quiver and the Master Sword on his back, readying his bow to fire. He pulled out an arrow and placed it on the string, but noticed she had nothing in her hands. "Aren't you going to use a bow and arrows?" He asked after a moment.  
  
She stood there staring at the target, glancing over at Link's question. With a quick, almost undetectable motion, she had thrown something at the target, hitting the dead center. Link looked over and noticed a needle, much like Sheik had used, protruding from the center of the wooden circle. Kinage watched him to see what he would do, almost boasting her skills at him.  
  
Link readied his bow, aiming at his target. He released, the needle shattering on impact as the arrow pierced through both it and the target. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You truly are your father's son." Then she smirked, an action that made Link more aware of her scar. He wondered in the back of his mind just how she had gotten it, and when.  
  
The Sheikah stepped away towards an open spot in the field that was marked with a large circle. Link asked what she was doing, but she only unsheathed a short sword that was hidden in cloth on her back. "Fight me." She said softly.  
  
Link looked down at the arrow waiting to be used and turned around. He fired it quickly at the previous target, splitting his other arrow in two. He then put away his bow and unsheathed the Master Sword, stepping into the circle with Kinage.  
  
Kinage's blade, although it was shorter than an average sword, was curved and one-sided, like that of a katana. She held it out parallel to the ground; her left hand suspended, fingers spread apart, just behind the blade. Link prepared himself, his stance unwavering. For a moment they stood staring at each other, blue into red eyes. A butterfly landed on a blade of grass nearby at the exact moment Kinage's weapon clashed with Link's. Another slash and another block, this time Link's sword on hers. She smirked, stepped back, and brushed silver locks from her eyes. He smirked back, charging at her with a horizontal slash. She had jumped to evade, her left hand connecting with the top of Link's head as she began her descent. She landed soundlessly behind as he turned around. Startled at her speed, her didn't notice his missing hat and a long blonde braid that danced on his shoulder.  
  
This time, Kinage held the blade upside down in her hand and took a pose where she held it out to her side. Link readied himself for another attack, which came quickly after she had taken her stance. He was nearly unprepared, but stepped back for proper footing just in time to counter her shorter sword. It was strange she was using a sword for offense when it is normally used for defense, Link pondered during their spar.  
  
After blocking several other rapid attacks, Link began to go on the offensive himself, just when Kinage leaped upwards to perform another aerial attack. Still holding the sword down, she presented the blade parallel to Link's face. He blocked it, holding her nearly on top of him for a moment with perfectly balanced swords. She then placed her feet on the blunt side of the sword and kicked off, flipping backwards and sending Link to the ground on his back. As soon as she landed, she charged forward and pointed the sword down at his throat. "I think you lost." Kinage stated, finishing in a series of slices to the air before putting her sword back where it came from. She then helped Link up and gave him his cap.  
  
Link smiled and put his hand behind his head. "Well... I expected you to be good, but not that good." He put his cap back on and put his arm out to her. They clasped each other's forearms as a sign of a good match.  
  
"I'll have to ask for your sword, quiver, and bow back." Kinage stated coldly, wiping Link's smile from his face.  
  
"Why... do you want my weapons?" He asked of her.  
  
"You can't understand, but it is for your own safety." She reached for his things.  
  
Link backed away. "I think I'd be safer with them."  
  
Kinage's lip twitched. "You're too attached to that sword, aren't you?"  
  
Link glared at her. "What do you mean? The Master Sword has always been with me. It's practically my companion... I don't think it's right for you to take it."  
  
"Very well." Kinage drew something from her garb and threw it to the ground, blinding Link. Clutching his sword, he felt it being ripped from his fingers. As soon as he could see again, his weapons were gone and so was Kinage. Link frowned. "And here I was beginning to think she was nice..."  
  
*  
  
Nagarishi's eyes went black, another vision blinding her mind to the outside world. It was Link in a storm again, standing on high ground, like a cliff or balcony, with a sword drawn. Link's eyes were closed, the sword's edge pointing at his chest. Her vision went red, and she closed her eyes, gasping for air as she backed away from an imaginary enemy. She opened her eyes to a square full of people staring at her, all silent. She heard something dripping...  
  
She looked down and saw blood on her hands, dripping from her face. She was crying blood. Screaming, she mindlessly ran towards the palace.  
  
*  
  
Link's head snapped up, his elven ears listening to a sound of horror. He stood up from the field where Kinage and he had been fighting and looked around for where it was coming from. He couldn't see anyone, but ran back to the palace, pushing past some guards to the top of the wall. He saw a girl running towards the palace. Instantly he recognized who it was and that she was the one who was screaming. He barked at some guards to bring the girl to him, but they looked at him in confusion. He repeated himself, pointing down at the Nagarishi. "Nyes toin?" One of the guards asked in Kinayan, pointing down at the girl who was now pressed against a wall, curled up, but no longer screaming. The guard had understood very little of what Link had said, but got the picture nonetheless. Link nodded, and the guard told the others in Kinayan what to do.  
  
Watching from this vantage point, he saw the guards pick the girl up and lead her inside the palace. Link waited where he was, worried and angry. He didn't know what was going on with her, how to help, and was angry she wasn't with him sooner. It seemed like ages to Link before they brought Naga. She was crying blood, and it was all over her clothes and hands. She was like a scared animal, struggling against the guards' grip. When she saw Link, she fell to her knees in slight relief. "Link... Link!! Help me... I can't stop it!!"  
  
Cradling her in his arms, he wiped the blood away from her cheeks with his sleeve and told her to stay calm, that she was going to be alright. He took her up and ran past the guards again, towards his room, calling for help from the maidservants.  
  
Kanfo, who had been sweeping floors rushed to his side to help him as they entered his room. "What's wrong with her, Link? Who is she?"  
  
Among Nagarishi's cries of pain and whimpering, Link told Kanfo who she was and that he wasn't sure what was wrong. Kanfo nodded. "I'll fetch someone who can help."  
  
Link laid Naga gently on his bed and held her hand, telling her it was ok. She grabbed onto his shirt with an iron grip, desperately trying to tell him something. "Storm. you were going to. your sword. you were killing yourself!" She screamed the last words so that the whole palace could hear. Breathing so heavily she was hyperventilating, she finally passed out, her grip on Link's shirt loosened. Her head flopped to one side, her hair covering her face from him.  
  
"Naga! Naga!" He pulled her close, her limp body like a doll in his arm.  
  
Kinage rushed in, pushing Link aside with an unseen glare, and checked Naga over. "What happened?" She questioned.  
  
"I don't know. She was running toward the palace screaming... When the guards brought her to me, she was crying blood." Link responded hastily. Kinage nodded.  
  
"She's just unconscious at the moment from the shock. As for the blood... I don't know what could have caused it. Her vitals are ok... and her eyes look fine. I think she'll be alright, Link." Link sat down heavily on the bed by her feet. Kinage looked blankly up at him from her crouched position on the floor. "You were with this girl before, weren't you?"  
  
Link nodded. "How did you know..."  
  
"I'm the one that kidnapped you and took you here. My job was supposed to be to keep you two apart. Actually, you three. That's why I wanted the Master Sword back... with that and Nagarishi around so close to..." Kinage closed her mouth trying not to say too much, but Link realized her meaning.  
  
"So close to the Real Master Sword... right? Somehow I'm a Prince and you knew my parents, and for some reason you want to keep us all apart. Tell me why! I want to know if I'm supposed to be involved!" Link stood up and stared angrily at Kinage.  
  
She stood up as well, staring back at Link's eye level. He'd never noticed they were the same height. "Do you know how..." She pointed to the scar on her cheek. "I got this?" Although Link didn't respond, she continued. "You were a year old when your parents gave you the Foriyar - what you call the Real Master Sword - as a gift to train with when you were older. It was forged from a metal ore found only in this area, in the Temple you see in the square. However, the Temple is not easy to get into, and few are sure of what's inside besides the metal used to forge the Foriyar. It needs a key - The Master Sword - to open it. But the gods cursed this metal, because it was never meant for mortal use. The blacksmith that forged the Foriyar for you became so obsessed with his forge and its flame that he burned himself alive in it. And when you were only an infant... you became infatuated with the Foriyar. You cried unceasingly if you didn't have it. One day, we decided it wasn't right for you to always have it with you... so we took it from you while you slept. We thought you would forget about it and stop crying, but when you didn't... I came to check on you. Something surged through your small body, and the sword on its own will came out of its sheath and straight at my face. I tried to dodge, but it wasn't good enough. Oh, it wasn't enough to just go after me... you destroyed half the city with the powers it gave you. When you finally had released all your energy, you fell unconscious. After making sure you were alright, and that you had no memory of the sword, we sent someone to seal the Foriyar back inside the Temple. Then we sent the key, and you, far from here. Some of us hoped you'd never come back. Then when your mother never returned, we figured you'd found a home there and would live a normal life. But somehow, you and these swords twisted fate and you became a Hero. with your precious Master Sword. For all I know, you killed your mother!" At this point, Kinage was grabbing onto Link's shirt and threatening to do something.  
  
Link, shocked and angered at what she had to say, ripped her hand from his shirt with surprising force. He started out quietly, progressively getting louder. "Ganondorf was the one who killed my mother, not me. I never wanted to be a Hero, or watch things die and be destroyed! I never wanted to see Nagarishi like this, and I no longer want to see you!" At this apex of rage, Link punched Kinage with his right, knocking her to the ground. He grabbed Nagarishi and watched Kinage stagger to her feet. "We're leaving!"  
  
"The hell you are." Kinage, using her Sheikah talents, appeared in front of them and grabbed Nagarishi from his arms with lightning speed, placing her back on the bed in an instant. Link felt a rush of air and saw a blur, feeling the weight in his arms lessen. He then noticed she is gone from his arms, and turned back around to see Kinage between them.  
  
"You brought her here, you're keeping her here. But... I will not allow you to have your sword back at all. You two will also be confined to this room for however long I see fit!" With that, Kinage disappears in a Sheikah mist.  
  
Link rushed to the door, but found it locked. He kicked the door angrily. "Damn you, Kinage! I'm the Prince, you can't keep me in here!"  
  
"The hell I can't!" He heard from the other side. "You forget I am the Supreme Sheikah, and the current ruling power in this country. What I say goes. Got that, you little brat?"  
  
Link stood with his back against the door, his arms crossed, scowling. His mind ran through the previous event and his actions, thinking about what he could have done and what he shouldn't have done, when it dawned on him. **Supreme Sheikah? That means that there are more of them if they have a ruler... And what about Sheik? Did he know about who I was? Was he sent to protect and help me? But I thought Zelda was really. Ugh... I don't even want to think about her right now...**  
  
Link looked at Naga still unconscious on the bed. He sat beside her, idling playing with her hair. "What do we do now..."  
  
*  
  
Link soon awoke beside Naga, who was lying on his chest and staring at him. They smiled at each other. Link noticed Naga had changed outfits, her normal Gerudo clothes covered in blood. "Are you feeling better?" Link asked as Naga sat up.  
  
She looked down at her lap and softly replied, "Yes." She paused for a moment, then looked over at him. "Link... I wasn't dreaming, was I? I was really crying blood. I had a vision you were dying. It all seemed so real..."  
  
"Dying?" Link sat up. "What happened in the vision?"  
  
Naga looked down again and quietly answered. "You were on a cliff or a balcony of some sort... it was storming, and the rain was coming down pretty hard. The next thing I saw, you were holding a sword, pointing at your chest, and you... you..." She hunched over, her face in her hands, crying. Link wrapped his arms around her, not sure what to say at what she had envisioned. She leaned against him, wiping the tears from her face. She looked at her hands and was relieved to find it was clear and not red. She had stopped crying in Link's embrace and sighed. Link was surprised she hadn't been asking where they were and why. And somehow, she knew what he was thinking. "I know where we are. We're in your chamber in the palace. Don't worry, I'm not that delusional." She gave a slight smile and looked into Link's blue eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you. I couldn't help myself... no need to worry now, I'm alright." She brushed away the hair from his eyes and kissed him. He happily kissed her in return.  
  
"I was wondering if I'd ever be able to do that again." She smiled at Link, staring into his eyes. Link held her in an embrace. "I missed you so much."  
  
Nagarishi held him in return. "I missed you too. I was worried they might want to kill you when that woman kidnapped you, but when I sensed you were being taken care of... I was only worried about how to get inside the palace. I suppose what happened turned out to be a good thing... I mean... I did get inside. But now we're stuck in here. Why is the door locked?"  
  
Link frowned. "Kinage got mad at me... she didn't want you here, and I don't know why. She was saying something about how I was obsessed with the Foriyar, the Real Master Sword, when I was a baby. I don't believe her and I don't know why she wants to split the three of us up. Me, you, and the Master Sword, I mean."  
  
"I see... But... you were obsessed when you were a baby? How can you even do that? An infant's mind isn't developed enough..."  
  
"That's what I thought. But... she told me that's how she got that scar..." Link paused thinking about what else she'd said. Did the swords really give him that much power?  
  
Again, Naga knew what he was thinking. "You destroyed half this city? Link..." The vision came back to her. "No matter what, promise me never to go near those swords again."  
  
Link scowled. "Now you're sounding like Kinage. Don't take her side... I'm not obsessed!"  
  
"Link, please don't be mad at me. I..." Naga stopped when the door opened and Kinage passed through it.  
  
They both turned to look at her, Link still scowling. She walked over to them with a blank look on her face. "I'm glad to see you're awake and well." She said to Nagarishi.  
  
Naga could only nod, wondering what it was this woman wanted with them. "And Link... I apologize for earlier. I promised your parents I would do everything in my power to protect and help you, and for a long time, I have. But it has come to a point now where I don't think I can anymore. What happens from this point on, I am powerless to control. Forgive me." She bowed before them, and Link actually smiled back.  
  
"It's alright Kinage. You just wanted to keep me safe. I'm sorry I hit you... I hope I didn't hurt you..."  
  
Kinage chuckled. "I've taken worse blows, Link. It's quite alright. I'm the one who provoked you." She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked Naga over. "Yes... so you've made it inside the palace... How does it feel to be back with the one you love?" She smirked.  
  
Naga smiled back. "You want to know about my vision, don't you?"  
  
Kinage's smile dropped, and she looked back at her confused. "You read my thoughts... Your powers have progressed a long way since you've come here... You will know why in time." Kinage and Naga stared at each other for awhile. Finally, Kinage nodded and looked over at Link. "I see... your vision... it may just turn into reality. Be warned."  
  
Link was confused at the actions that had just taken place. He half-heeded her warning, nodding in acknowledgement. "You always wanted to know why Zelda never wanted to commit to you." She began after a moment. Link was stunned at the mentioning of the Princess. "She saw the same visions Nagarishi has, and probably has even had the same symptoms. The triforce of wisdom she carries in her body told her if she were to commit to you, she would have to suffer through more of the visions and bodily agonies we've seen in Nagarishi. She might even have to watch you kill yourself. How could she hold herself together if you did that? This is what Zelda faces. But she can't tell you because you wouldn't believe her. Not without coming here first. But the Princess has no idea you are a Prince and where your kingdom really is. Not like Nagarishi can sense."  
  
Nagarishi looked at Link sadly. He looked back at her; he was angry at why everyone thought he was going to do something stupid with the sword and what he was doing to Nagarishi. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.  
  
Naga put a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I love you. I always will. Whatever happens, happens. It won't stop me from loving you."  
  
Link put his hand over hers on his cheek, completely oblivious of Kinage. "You're my strength, Naga. If you weren't here..."  
  
Kinage chuckled. "Sorry to break your moment here... this is all very sweet, but... I'm supposed to tell the Prince here that the citizens are wanting you to take your place at the throne."  
  
Link, holding Naga's hand on her knee, looked at Kinage like she was insane. "What? I don't know the first thing about ruling or being a Prince! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Kinage laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's alright, you just sit there and look handsome, go to special events and be a spokesperson, while I do all the rest of the work. I always have, anyways..."  
  
Link smiled. "You'd do that for me? Thank you Kinage... You're a very kind person."  
  
Kinage raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Sheikah are everything and everywhere." With that, she disappeared in a mist again.  
  
Naga stared at the spot where she was. "Does she always do that?"  
  
Link laughed. "Yes, she does." He stood up and put a hand out for Nagarishi to take.  
  
"Let's get out of this room. I'm hungry."  
  
She took it, hopping off the bed, and still holding it, walked with Link down to mess. "I don't know if I'll like being a Princess." She smirked slyly.  
  
"Not a Princess. You'll be my Queen."  
  
*  
  
Kinage stared up at the stars that night out on the guard tower. The wind blowing through her silver hair, she unconsciously ran her finger along her scar. She thought about how angry she was after the incident, and how she couldn't blame the child. He was under a curse, and he was only an infant. He was not to blame. It was that damn sword. "If only I could destroy that Temple and the sword inside with it..."  
  
A set of red eyes began to glow for just a moment, then faded, glittering jewels in the moonlight.  
  
**********  
  
Welp, that sure was interesting... Next chapter, more action and adventure and romance and all that crap people like! Don't forget... "mmBEAVERS AND DUCKS!!!"  
  
-Misora 


	6. Influence

*Insert legal crap here*  
  
**********  
  
Link and Nagarishi sat out on the balcony, carefully studying the stars. It was cool that night, so Naga was snuggled against Link's chest, his arms wrapped around her. She was glad to be back in his arms again after all that had happened to her. She dreaded the thought of having to go through another vision, but the thought of being with Link was enough to stave off the pain of being torn apart by her sense.  
  
Link, too, was having trouble keeping his thoughts from what could happen to him. What if it were true, he thought. What if he was obsessed with the Foriyar, bound by a curse? These ponderings ran through his mind as he gazed at the black mass of sky above him. The white city glowed in the moonlight before them, only to be seen in the spaces between the railings. He found himself staring at the Temple, a strange protrusion in the monotonous buildings of the city. He thought briefly about Nagarishi, blood all over her, screaming for help and relief, neither of which he was able to give her. He shook this thought off mentally, and looked down at the huddled beauty in his arms. He gently gave her a squeeze, and smiled at her glance up at him.  
  
He realized they had been up nearly all night because of the exhaustion of the day. They had slept through most of it, anyways. The sun was going to rise soon, and he wanted to be with Naga as it rose.  
  
She had closed her eyes, lost in bliss and thought. Her mind touched upon the fact she could be a Queen one day here with Link. Would they ever go back to Termina or Hyrule?  
  
"Link..." She whispered. "Do you think you'll ever go back?"  
  
He looked at the edge of the balcony pensively. "I didn't think about it much... but I might one day. I plan to stay here a little while longer if I'm supposed to be Prince. Although..."  
  
The thought ran through both their minds, Naga reading Link's. He found he couldn't say anything more. It was unnerving just to think about it. Naga's head drooped down. "I'll be fine, Link..." She moved his arms and stood up. Not looking back, she walked back into the chamber and leaned against the wall. As tears fell silently down her cheeks, she slid down into a heap on the ground.  
  
Link didn't dare move. He knew she needed some time alone to think about this. He didn't want to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to, but then again he was afraid she'd end up leaving him because of the pain. The air seemed to sting as he breathed heavily once more. Pulling himself together, he stood and leaned against the railing of the balcony. His gaze danced over to the Temple. He was staring at a particular part of it, a part that resembled the head of a snake or dragon. It had giant jewels on either side of its head, which resembled eyes and shined blue in the moonlight. As he stared at it, lost in worry and sadness, it appeared as if it were moving, slightly at first. Suddenly the head was moving to either side, then the body dancing and twisted in a strange serpentine pattern. Parts of it that came off the main body seemed to be sucked slightly back into it, becoming spikes of stone upon the moving beast. It came towards him through the air, some of the protrusions somewhat like wings. It opened a mouth, every white tooth shining in the moonlight. Hissing, it came towards his head. Link held up his arms in a futile attempt to block it, feeling fiery jaws clamp down on him. He let out a cry, startled Nagarishi in the chamber, who rushed out to see Link standing there with his eyes closed and sweat running down his face, which was covered by his arms. "Link? What's wrong?" She came towards him and shook him a little. He put his arms down, but it seemed as if he couldn't tell she was there. "Link? Answer me!"  
  
Link opened his eyes, which moved to every object in view. He was shaking. Naga turned him around and made him look at her. "Link!" As she thought about slapping him, he fell to his knees, his hands grabbing onto her arms. The whole event ran through his mind again, and Nagarishi saw what had frightened him with her powers. She was becoming fearful herself, watching nervously as Link fell to the floor, his arms limp in front of him, hunched over with his head nearly to the ground. Besides hearing her own heart beating fast and hard, so loud she thought Link could hear it, she heard a familiar dripping. Trying desperately to help Link, she kneeled down and grabbed his shoulders, hoisting his nearly limp body up so she could see his face. She heard the dripping again, and stared at the crimson rivers flowing from his eyes. A little puddle was on the ground now, shivering as each new drop added to it.  
  
Nagarishi cried out to Link once more. All she could do was sit there and watch him bleed, both shaking like scared animals. Blue eyes glowed in the dark, fading after a moment.  
  
*  
  
Kinage, awaking from a deep sleep, heard the cry not once, but twice. She recognized the voice and, even in her sleeping clothes, teleported to Link's chamber, and looked around for where they were. She heard weeping from out on the balcony and ran with superhuman speed towards it. "My Goddess... LINK!!"  
  
It wasn't long before others arrived to help: Kanfo, Rijo, Irana, Nobuto, and a few other late night servants.  
  
Kinage told them to stand back as she placed Link on his bed. He seemed to be in shock and was barely moving, save for the shaking, and didn't seem to be breathing very well. She had one of the girls get her a cloth to wipe off the blood, which at this point had stopped flowing. Nagarishi was there by his side, holding his hand, not quite sure how to help.  
  
Suddenly, Link's body convulsed, tensing with his back arched, then stopped. He turned limp in their arms, the look of pain and shock taken from his face. Everyone was relieved, but still were rushing around to try and help and not get in the way. Kinage quickly checked his heart and breathing, which had returned to normal. "He's just passed out. He'll be ok, Nagarishi, he's going through what you did."  
  
With that, Naga collapsed beside him on the bed, unconscious herself. Kinage sighed. "Goddess... two in one day... I don't think I can take much more of this." She looked around at all the servants who were trying to do something to help. "Alright girls, they seem to be ok. Take care of them for now... I need to go back to sleep. Kanfo, I'm leaving you in charge. If I am needed at all, please don't hesitate to fetch me." With that, she disappeared back into her doorless room and climbed back into her bed. "This is getting to be too much." She whispered to herself. "Something must be done... in the morning..."  
  
*  
  
Morning came all too quickly, with things to be done and little sleep. Kanfo had told the other girls from last night that she could handle the both of them, and sent the girls to go back to sleep. Kanfo had sat there beside the bed staring at Link, wanting to say something to him when he woke.  
  
When Link did wake, Kanfo smiled at him, waiting for him to say something to her. But, strangely, all he did was look at Naga still asleep beside him and then get up. Kanfo had no idea what he was doing, so she wasn't able to stop him from walking right out the door. He didn't say a word, and didn't even look at anyone else. He walked through the palace until he reached what seemed to be a dead end to a hallway. Staring blankly at the wall, he lifted a hand to the wall, fingers hovering over the stone. A blue glow emanated from his arm, floating off in wisps of sky blue.  
  
The wall blasted away all around Link, dust and chunks of stone all missing his body by inches. He stood there as the dust settled, his arm still radiating energy, though it was at his side now. He stared through the new doorway he had created. There was a room, and it only had a single window. It was dark, but he could see a large chest sitting against the opposite wall. Casually, he walked to the chest, and touched his finger to it. It surged with energy and opened on its own. A familiar object was inside, which resonated energy similar to his arm. It floated up out of the chest, hovering beside him as he began to walk back out the door he had made.  
  
In a low and strange voice, the halls echoed. "Guide me... my Foriyar..."  
  
*  
  
Kinage awoke to an unnatural rumble through the walls and floor. "What the..." She jerked herself up from her pillow to look around a moment. She noticed nothing near her was amiss, so, she teleported, in her sleeping clothes once again, to Link's chamber. Kanfo was still sitting where she had been all night, a sad look on her face and Link missing. Kinage snapped at Kanfo for Link's disappearance and the lack of info as to where he was. She quickly ran down the hall, knowing she had to find Link as soon as possible. After what had happened last night, it was possible the Foriyar was calling out to him again. She couldn't even have Nagarishi show her the vision before they were both unconscious.  
  
Kinage was quite curious how Link was having visions and showing symptoms when it was Naga who had the sense. **Could the abilities been transferred already?** She thought as she peered down every hallway and called servants to help her look for him. One had spotted him, but she was shaking when she told Kinage about it. **This isn't good...**  
  
Kinage teleported to the secret room she had put the Master Sword in. The chest was empty, and there was a large hole in the wall. Dust and stone spilled out into the hallway, where servants were gaping in awe. Kinage disappeared once more to the top of the guard tower she had watched the stars from last night. Looking down through the streets, she felt it more than saw it, but Link was walking through the city with the Master Sword floating beside him, and a blue energy radiating from his body. "Damn!"  
  
Instantly she appeared where he was, standing in front of him and his destination on the dirt road between white buildings. He stopped as he saw her there. His eyes seemed to be clouded over, his mouth a straight unmoving line. He never said a word, and seemed to look through Kinage as if she wasn't even there. The sword's energy brightened for a moment, then dimmed again as Link kept walking. Kinage didn't move, anticipating Link to throw her to the side. "I'm not going to let you do this again, Link. Not this time..." She readied herself for something, just as the sword began to point tip-first at her.  
  
A low and strange voice commanded, "Move or die."  
  
*  
  
Nagarishi awoke as soon as she felt Kinage leave the room. Something bad was happening, and she could feel it. Her sense was telling her that the Temple was about to be opened. It told her this was a bad thing, but she didn't know why. Sprinting all the way out of the palace, she saw a crowd gathering in town and pushed her way through it. Link, glowing with power, was walking towards Kinage, who was saying something to him.  
  
"You can't kill me. Although the sword possesses you, your mind will not allow you to kill. Your goal is not to kill, but to get to the Foriyar."  
  
"Silence." Link's voice was a cruel rumble that echoed off the white walls on either side of him.  
  
The crowd was silent and fearful, but stood where they were. The sword, suspended in mid-air, waited to taste of Kinage's blood. Naga rushed forward just as the sword came towards the Sheikah. Everyone watched as Nagarishi stepped in front of the glowing weapon and Kinage, whose cry for her to stop was in vain.  
  
Even in his current state, Link tried to stop the sword. He couldn't kill the one he loved. Even cursed, that mindset stood firm to him. Watching what was happening as if he was out of his body, Link cried for himself to stop, an unheard command that echoed in his soul. Luckily his cursed body heard it and obeyed, but it seemed too late.  
  
Nagarishi fell to the ground, droplets of blood falling in a silent moment. She looked at Link while falling, watching a stream of tears cascade down his expressionless face. Her hand reached out to him, one last attempt to touch him. The sword was the first to the ground, stabbing into the dirt. It held Nagarishi up, her back arched, as her arms descended limply to her sides. Kinage rushed forward to her side, but it was too late.  
  
The sword pulled itself out, but Naga couldn't feel it. Her whole body was numb from the pain. She couldn't feel the blood trickling from her mouth to the dirt, or the force at which she hit the ground, her body no longer held up by the sword. Kinage held her in her arms, tears forming in the Sheikah's red eyes. Link's body kept walking while his mind screamed in agony. As he came closer to them, he stopped for one moment. She stared up at the bright blue sky, becoming blurry with tears. In her last breath, she managed to quietly speak. "Link... I love you..."  
  
A strange cold breeze blew over them at that moment, Nagarishi's hair whipping in the wind one last time. Kinage's rage built up to an apex. She let Nagarishi's limp body fall to the dirt, the last drop of life faded from her.  
  
Kinage stared at her hands covered with blood angrily. Link's body kept walking, the now red sword floating beside him. She clenched her fist, the blood squeezing out and falling to the dust. "You bastard..."  
  
Link's mind, still screaming in pain, fought hard against his body. Just as Kinage was about to strike in anger, she stopped, watching the Prince hold his head as if he was hurting, audibly crying and yet screaming at the same time. It was horrifying to listen to. Soon Link was on his knees, holding his head so tightly he threatened to crush it. After a moment it calmed down, though the tears still streamed down his cheeks.  
  
He stood, slowly and shaking. The sword hovered over to his hand. He grasped the handle firmly, the visible trails of energy growing longer and brighter. Soon his feet weren't touching the ground and he began to levitate. He hovered far above Kinage and the townspeople now, giving them one final piercing glare before he turned back to the Temple and flew fast towards it. Gritting her teeth, she threw down her Sheikah magic, and disappeared. She stood in front of the Temple, every muscle tense in anticipation to fight him.  
  
It wasn't long before he landed in front of her. "I will obtain my Foriyar." His voice was a low growl.  
  
Kinage snapped back, "You... you killed the one you love! How can you even keep doing this?! Link, I know you're there! You can't keep letting it do this to you! Fight it!" Hoping her words got through, she watched for his reaction.  
  
He smiled, bearing his teeth. Then he laughed maniacally, throwing his head back in amusement. Taunting her, he licked the blood off his sword and smiled. Kinage's eyes widened in shock. He repeated his previous statement and stepped towards the Temple.  
  
Kinage leapt towards him, pulling out a dagger she kept hidden in her boot while in midair. She aimed for his left arm, the one that carried the Master Sword. He only parried her attack, breaking her dagger with his overflow of power. She cursed, and attempted to punch his face. He dodged the first, but she came again with her other fist. He was hit by this attack, slightly stunned as he took a step back. Kinage saw this opening and kneed him in the stomach. He reeled forward in a sort of shocked pain, not expecting her to have this much strength. In her troubled confusing rage, she held fast her attack, pummeling his body every chance she got. He never even moved to fight back, however. Soon he was on the ground, Kinage continually tearing his face to pieces with her fist. Blood trickled from his mouth, his nose, and the cuts on his cheeks. His stomach ached from her attack.  
  
At this point, his possessed body had had enough. With his right arm, he grabbed her neck. She immediately reached up to her neck to try and pull his hand off. With a force she had never seen he had before, he tossed her to the side as if she were a pebble. He sat up and wiped the blood from himself as Kinage slid along the ground, rolling over rocks and stones. Stunned and wincing, she tried to pull herself up, her clothes ripped and a large cut on her cheek. She coughed, her throat begging for the pain to cease. She looked towards Link and found a boot beside her head, which quickly connected and sent her a few feet away from him. Lying on her back, Kinage could only flop her head in Link's direction to see him. His sword flashed in the sunlight as he quietly walked toward her. She struggled to get up, bruised and bleeding. She had to keep him from getting that sword again at all costs.  
  
She recalled the legends told to the children of the city, about the Temple and what was kept inside it. A building without doors and windows, but you only needed the key to enter. What was inside was different depending on whom you asked. Some said it was the palace of the gods, some said it was the gates of hell, and some said it was an entirely different world. The only recorded person ever to enter died as soon as they exited, the item they were seeking in their hands. The cursed metal, the one through which the power of the three gods surged and what the Foriyar was forged from.  
  
As she stared groggily at the figure coming towards her, thoughts of Nagarishi's tortured remains and the blood still fresh on her hands. Anger exploded inside her, and she found strength enough to conjure up her own short sword and fight Link with it once again.  
  
Surprisingly, he was the first to charge, his sword clashing against hers. A rush of adrenaline was all Kinage needed before she regained her strength and senses, fighting Link as hard as she had in the practice ring. Except this time there were nearly equal in skill. Kinage had the upper hand as far as agility and tricks, but Link now had the upper hand in strength and speed. Both bloody and battered, they swung their blades at one another, slashing small parts of each other's clothing and flesh. Kinage was running out of energy fast, and Link was only just beginning.  
  
Slouching over as an attempt to stay up, Kinage was leaning against part of the Temple's snake-like structure as Link raised his sword for another attack. She quickly jerked to the side and let it crash into the stone of the "wall." As least that's what she expected to happen. Instead, the sword vanished inside the stone, the structure rippling as if it was water. Suddenly everything around them began shaking as if there was an earthquake. The structure was moving, the snake bodies unwrapping themselves and creating a circle around Kinage and Link. As they created the circle, they intertwined and wrapped themselves around one another, the barbs of stone coming out from each of their bodies like spikes or thorns, but slightly longer. Some moved on their own and acting as if they weren't just attachments.  
  
Link stopped fighting and smiled. Kinage was too weakened at this point to do anything but watch as he stabbed the Master Sword in the center of the circle. In an instant, they were in a world where the ground was so black you felt as if you were floating. The sky was a myriad of colors and light, changing every few moments. Kinage stared wide-eyed at her surroundings. Link saw the Foriyar immediately and started to walk towards it. It was only a few feet from their current position. Link let the Master Sword out of his hand to float above the Foriyar. As the Foriyar came up, the Master Sword came down as if to meet it, and with a flash of purple-colored light, the two swords were one. Link held the glowing weapon, smiling cynically. Kinage, wounded, was on her knees staring at what was before her.  
  
**No...** She thought. **I can't let this happen again... the Prince will not kill again!** She started to rise, tears forming in her eyes from the pain and the thoughts of all the comrades, family, and life that were lost. Then she stopped. **But what am I to do? His strength...*  
  
The world literally shattered around them, the pieces falling to, and then through the ground outside the Temple. The snake-like bodies twisted themselves up once again into their normal structure, the barbs and spikes on their bodies lengthening and intertwining. All was in silence. Kinage could almost hear the blood pumping out of her wounds. This reminded her of Link, who seemed to have disappeared entirely. Too weak to look around, she collapsed on the cool stone and offered her blood to its crevices.  
  
*  
  
Rain sprinkled relief upon the city. It was night once more, the sun setting in a mask of red. Kanfo sat on the floor of her chamber, resting her elbow on one knee as she leaned against the side of her bed. She found herself mindlessly chewing on her thumbnail as she thought about the all the events that occurred recently. Her other leg was laid out on the cool ground, her left arm resting on her thigh. She stared out her windows at the blanket of water spilling itself on all life.  
  
She thought about the day long ago her parents had died. She was very young then, being taken care of by the palace maids. It was raining just like this, on a night just like this, where there was no wind, yet it seemed to be howling at her windows. She remembered huddling with her aunt, a servant in the palace, under the covers as they heard the sounds of screaming and explosions. Her small eyes saw flashes of what looked like lightning through the rain that night. Somehow she knew it wasn't, and cowered in fear. Her aunt clasped her hands over Kanfo's ears, hoping she couldn't hear the torment just outside.  
  
Sometimes she would wake in the night hearing the screams and seeing the flashes. Then she would get up and look out her window at the Temple, the looming mass of rock that scared her whenever she gazed upon its gleaming faces.  
  
She sighed, stood up, and walked out to her window. This was going to be one of those nights, she knew. She couldn't sleep already. Kinage was in the next room, barely surviving the battle. And the Prince was still missing, to top it all off. Nagarishi's body was being prepared for burial in the Royal Garden in the morning...  
  
Kanfo was in charge while Kinage was gone or couldn't perform her duties. It wasn't as if she couldn't handle the responsibility, but after all that happened today, she was suddenly feeling very stressed. She smiled, thinking about how she was going to be scolded when Kinage woke up. If she woke up. The smile dropped from her face. It was all she could do to keep from bursting out in tears, huddling on the floor as if she were three years old again.  
  
*  
  
Something wasn't right. Something was screaming at him. Something was burning in his veins, as his eyes focused on his surroundings. He heard a rumble and soon found out it was his own voice. He picked himself up, brushing the leaves off his side. He soon noticed trees surrounded him and nothing was familiar. He looked down at himself. **Well, at least this time I'm still wearing clothes... and...** The blade, stained red, was in his hand. Flashes of memory came to him, and he threw the sword down. It thumped against the cool earth.  
  
He was on his knees, staring at his hands. "What...what have I done..."  
  
**********  
  
Phew... sorry that took so long, I know you've been waiting awhile. Although this chappy was a bit shorter than the rest, it was pretty action- packed... Now let's see how long it takes to do chappy 7... :D  
  
-Misora-chan 


	7. Resonance

*Brief moment of silence* I apologize if the last chapter made any of you upset. *coughDevycough* And for those of you who aren't Japanese (like me), Kinage's name is pronounced kee-nah-geh. Anyways.  
  
************  
  
He could hear wailing. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. He couldn't even see. There was a feeling in his stomach, a tension that kept tightening.  
  
Her body was laid out in front of him again, back arched, upheld by the weapon that he killed her with. Blood cascaded down the sword to the cold hard ground below. Energy from the sword for a brief moment surged through her body, numbing her. It was Link's subconscious attempt to stop her pain though he couldn't stop himself.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the wailing stopped and all vision returned. Link was aware of the transformed sword gleaming beside him on the ground, although he did not care to look at the stains on its surface. Tears ran down his face with every thought of Nagarishi and the time they had spent together. He must have lain there for days, he thought. His stomach was taught with hunger and pain.  
  
Glimpses of the battle with Kinage presented themselves after some time. He recalled the wounds he received and the pain she had caused, although in his uncontrollable state during the battle he never showed it. He felt that pain now, intensified over time.  
  
After some time he decided he should find out where he was and try to find the city. If he decided he wanted to go back... He left the sword where it was on the ground, disgusted at its presence.  
  
After awhile he found a tree that bore fruit, and was overcome with hunger. He knew it had been days ago that he had a meal. Before he realized it, he had eaten several pieces and was reaching for another. He wandered again until he found a stream to quench his thirst. He washed his wounds after filling his belly with fruit and water. There were many wounds, and with every one he took care of, he remembered how he received them and began to weep. The image of Nagarishi's body came back to him again.  
  
Before long it was night. He found shelter in a tree, and attempted to climb into it, his muscles sore and aching with every movement. He succeeded, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*  
  
It was dark, the room only lit with candles. Kanfo's face hovered over Kinage's, which was a blur to her. She attempted to move her arm, and found she couldn't. After a moment she got her finger to twitch, and feeling returned to her arm once again. Kanfo smiled as she tended to Kinage's wounds. "You're awake. We thought we'd lost you."  
  
Kinage opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. Kanfo put a finger over her lips. "Shh. Don't try to speak. You're far too weak. Have some water."  
  
Kanfo helped her to sit up a little, and lifted the bowl of water to her lips. Kinage swallowed hard. She couldn't do much without help. Breathing even felt painful; she wondered if Link had broken her sternum. Again, she tried to speak. "Wh... where..."  
  
"We're back in the palace. You're fine now, but you have several injuries and need your rest. However... we couldn't find Link... We're not sure what happened to him. There's no trace of him anywhere. Not even the Foriyar's energy can be felt." Kanfo placed the bowl back on the table beside the bed and sighed. "Anyways... I suppose you should try to eat something and then go back to sleep. Before long you'll be back to your old self." Kanfo smiled sweetly, and began to feed Kinage, who didn't bother to try to speak again.  
  
Before long she was asleep again, and sleeping so hard she didn't even stir when Kanfo redressed her wounds.  
  
Kinage's dreams were pleasant, and she slept well. The next time she awoke, it would be the following evening.  
  
*  
  
Link awoke on the ground against the tree with something in his palm. He slowly moved his head and stared at the gleaming Foriyar in his hand. His lip twitched angrily and he threw the sword into the tree that was across from him. It stabbed straight through the tree and protruded from the other side. Link stood up and stared at it for several minutes. Then the thought came to him.  
  
"The Foriyar..." He found himself whispering.  
  
He thought about what Naga had said. The Foriyar could take you back through time, and you didn't have to use the Temple of Time. "But how am I supposed to use it?"  
  
After awhile of thought, he walked over to the sword and pulled it from its wooden sheath. He looked over the sword as if expecting to find something. All he found was that the stains were gone and the sword was completely unharmed from its journey through the tree.  
  
He thought some more, sitting down beneath the tree. He couldn't find any special switch on the blade or any sort of markings that would present a clue. The only thing he could think of was to go back to the Temple. But where was he? Where was the city? He looked around, and decided that at an elevated position he might be more likely to find something. So, he began walking up the nearest hill. His legs were stiff and sore, and it hurt even when he took a breath. Even so, he thought of how he could go back in time and save her. He thought of all the things they had done the day she died. He thought of how he held her in his arms, and it gave him strength. Soon the pain was gone, and his legs moved freely.  
  
Before long, he had reached the top of a high hill. While catching his breath, he surveyed the surrounding area. He could see nothing but hills. Hills upon hills upon more hills. It seemed endless. He plopped down on the cool earth, the sword still in his hand. He stared at it, remembering the blood dripping off the blade, and also reminded himself the thing that had killed her would be the thing to save her. The irony of this made him angry, and he stabbed the sword into the ground beside him. He put his arms on his knees; his legs spread slightly apart, and looked out upon the sea of rough uneven ground.  
  
The gem on the "New" Foriyar gleamed red in the sunlight peeking through puffy clouds. Link was reminded of how the gem on the hilt of the Master Sword was a yellow or orange color, although the gem was in a different place on the hilt after the two swords had merged. The handle was also a different shape, but the same blue color of the Master Sword. The Foriyar's hilt was red and black, with a pointed butt and spiked guard. This was how the sword looked now, but blue with the red gem in the center of the guard, spikes on either side of it. The blade was longer, like the Foriyar, but the same shape as the Master Sword's. It was a magnificent weapon, one that had the power to take him through time whenever he wished. He stood, picked up the sword again, and glared at it.  
  
He let his arm fall and looked around once again. The sun was going up on his left, he realized. When they had landed on the island continent, the sun had risen on his left as well. He had only to go forward and he would be able to find, hopefully, Kinaya.  
  
The thought of what might be there made him hesitate in his step for a moment. He kept walking as he thought about Kinage. He couldn't clearly remember how badly he'd wounded her. What would he say if he saw her now?  
  
It didn't matter, he decided. He was going back in time to fix all of this, anyways. That's all he needed to keep going, walking for many more hours before he found something familiar.  
  
There was a stream splayed out in front of him, with a familiar grouping of trees and bushes. Link crossed the stream to the site, throwing the sword across first. He examined the spot Naga had laid, finding a long blonde hair on a bed of leaves. He coiled it up and tucked it away, unaware of a knowing that it would have a use later. He sighed and sat by the stream to rest. He was hungry again, his stomach reminded him. Although he couldn't find any food near him, he knew he wasn't far from the city now. He could feel it; he could sense it.  
  
The Temple called out to him, its cry a humming and a buzzing. It was a melody and yet complete nonsense. It sent a shiver down his spine. He was so compelled to end this noise that he found himself walking in the direction of it. But as he drew closer to the city and night began to fall, he heard another noise. It seemed to be wailing, as if someone was in pain. There were also tears, sometimes screams. It was almost too much to bear. Link concentrated on the song of the evening birds in the trees about him, masking the horrible sounds. It was kept in the background, only emerging when Link's mind wandered too much. Again, he concentrated on the Temple's resonation. It would not be long before he reached the glowing white city.  
  
*  
  
Kinage awoke with a twinge of pain. Her dreams were all about battles and wars, death and destruction. There had only been one pleasant dream, about fields of flowers, raindrops, and peace among Kinayans. Link and Nagarishi were there too, enjoying the pleasures of everyday life. But even that ended in nightmare. A mass of black descended upon the city then, engulfing everyone in it with screams of pain and drops of blood. The city was washed in red, stained with red, pouring out red...  
  
The dream ended abruptly with the scene if Nagarishi's limp and bleeding body washed away in the stream of crimson.  
  
Kanfo saw her twitch as she awoke, and worried if something was wrong. Kinage slowly let her eyes taste of the world around her, and asked for water, which was given to her by Kanfo. The Supreme Sheikah was able to sit up slightly by herself to drink and eat. Her wounds were healing fairly fast, and she had regained some of her strength back. Still, she found herself unable to perform tasks she could at full strength, and this had greatly frustrated her. She was a helpless child again, needing assistance for the slightest things. She longed to go out and gaze at the stars again, to train with her weapons until dusk, to lead the peoples again. She wanted to know where Link was, and had search parties sent out in all directions of the city.  
  
Kanfo opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Kinage began her sentence. "Have the search parties found anything yet?"  
  
"No, none have reported back yet. I don't expect them to give me any information until tomorrow morning." Kanfo replied, helping Kinage re- bandage a wound. "Umm... Kinage... What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Kinage stood still for a moment and looked up at Kanfo. "It was just a bad dream. That's all. Don't worry about it..."  
  
"I've noticed you've had a lot lately..." Kanfo stared at the bowl of water sitting on the stand beside her. "Kinage, we'll find Link soon, one way or another. We'll figure all this out. It'll all be fine, you'll see." She looked up at the tired eyes of Kinage and smiled. "Now go back to sleep. You're getting tired already."  
  
Kinage let herself sink into the pillow, her exhaustion overtaking her in a wave of unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
Link stopped to rest for a moment alongside a tree. He needed a drink, for he had been walking for quite some time without stopping. The shining white city of Kinaya lay out before him, glimmering in the light of sunset. He had only to descend the hill to enter the outskirts of the city.  
  
It wasn't long before he came to the square; the strange Temple lay out in front of him. Some people he passed by recognized him from before, and either cowered in fear or ran to give word to the palace. Link wasn't concerned with them. He knew he would have to face what he had done, but he felt now wasn't the time.  
  
He stared up at the structure from the bottom of the "wall." The Temple's height seemed tremendous from this angle. Taking a deep breath, Link touched sword to stone and found that the blade passed through the surface, creating ripples all around it as if the solid had turned to water, but kept its form.  
  
Link waited for the whole Temple to start moving as it did before, but nothing stirred. Growing a bit impatient, he looked around. He looked up and watched a familiar snake-like head fall down upon him and seem to eat him. He found himself on a cliff. The sky was purple and red, like a sunset, but there was no sun and the light seemed to come from above with no source. Link stared down at the black abyss below him. He looked behind and could see nothing but a cliff stretching for what seemed like forever behind him. To his left was the Foriyar in his hand, and to his right was nothing but darkness below and strange sky above. A wind blew from out of nowhere, and a familiar long blonde hair floated out and landed gently beside him on the ground. Just as Link was about to lean down to retrieve it, he blinked, and his eyes opened to see Nagarishi standing before him.  
  
She was staring straight ahead, and began to speak. "The sky... it's so beautiful now..."  
  
Link stared in disbelief. This couldn't be real, he thought. But suddenly he didn't care, and stepped forward to embrace her. He stopped as she turned to look at him, an unusual expression coloring her face. "You want to come with me to see it, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." He felt compelled to answer.  
  
"As I have given myself up for you, you must give yourself up for me." She smiled, her eyes deeply searching his. A hand graced his cheek, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the caress. After a moment, he opened them, and she was gone. Frantically, he searched around for her. The hair was gone too, shining in the light from nowhere as it danced over the black chasm. "Come back!" He cried to nothingness. "...come back..." Link fell to his knees, his arm outstretched to the unreal sky. His eyes stung with tears. All he could think about was how much he missed her. All he could think about was how much he wanted to be with her, even in the afterlife. His one hope was to be with her in death. And so, he took up the Foriyar, his hands shaking. The tip was pointed at his chest. He sadly stared at it for awhile, unsure if he could do it. He felt raindrops and saw that it was storming now, lightning reflecting off the weapon's blade. With a great cry that echoed the thunder, he plunged the sword into himself. He felt nothing now. His eyes were closed. There was no movement in his body, just a thought in his mind. "Nagarishi..."  
  
*  
  
Link opened his eyes slowly. Was this the afterlife? People surrounded him, who were all staring at something ahead. Link looked himself over. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier, with the same wounds. The Foriyar was now in his hand instead of his chest. Link pushed through the crowd, and saw something familiar.  
  
A dark and emotionless Link stopped as he saw her there. His eyes seemed to be clouded over, his mouth a straight unmoving line. He never said a word, and seemed to look through Kinage, who stood in his way, as if she wasn't even there. The sword's energy brightened for a moment, then dimmed again as the dark Link kept walking. Kinage didn't move, anticipating Link to throw her to the side. "I'm not going to let you do this again, Link. Not this time..." She readied herself for something, just as the sword began to point tip-first at her.  
  
Link stepped forward. "You're right Kinage, it won't be this time."  
  
Dark Link stared at Link with a snarl and took back the Foriyar from the air. Kinage looked at him in shock. Blue energy surged through Dark Link's arm. In a low voice he demanded, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to stop myself." Link gripped the Foriyar tightly.  
  
Kinage could barely utter her words. "Link... but." she looked over at the possessed Link. "He's Link! How did you...?"  
  
Link didn't stop looking at his dark self. "I used the Foriyar, Kinage. Now that I know how..."  
  
Kinage looked very confused, and had right to be. She felt as if she was hallucinating, seeing two Links before her. But her thoughts and confusion were broken as Nagarishi pushed through the crowd.  
  
Both Links became suddenly aware of her presence and both turned to look at her. She saw them both, and knew what had happened, and which had come from the future. The Dark Link did not move, but stood staring blankly at her. Link, however, nearly crying, rushed to her and embraced her. Nagarishi read all his thoughts and feelings and was overcome with tears herself. She could not hold on long, for she felt Dark Link's thoughts and knew he would attack soon. "Link," she whispered to him. "You're about to attacked." She pushed him back towards Dark Link with a physical and mental nudge. **Please, don't worry about me. I will guide you from the sidelines. Be careful Link...**  
  
Kinage decided to step out of the way and let Link do what he came to do. She walked over to Nagarishi, attempting to protect her if need be. She looked around her at the gawking crowd, and commanded, "Everyone flee! Your lives are in danger!"  
  
The gathered people, knowing Kinage's voice and her rank, obeyed and began to do just as she said, feet pounding against the ground like a herd of cattle. Dark Link was still staring at Nagarishi, but intimately aware of where his other self was.  
  
Both Links were reminded of fighting their shadow self in the Water Temple in Lake Hylia. Except this time they were both real and both exactly the same person. Well, not exactly...  
  
Dark Link's energy flared, the blue wisps from the Foriyar wrapping around his arm and past his shoulder. Link didn't notice, but the New Foriyar, the Master Foriyar, was emanating red wisps of its own. Naga clenched her fist, knowing that they were exactly equal, balancing each other out. Where ones sword was stronger, ones will was stronger. While one had no control over himself, the other did. While one was fueled with an obsession, the other was not. At least, not anymore. This battle would be a tough one. With all the recent emotional instabilities Link had concerning the death of herself, Naga was slightly worried about how he would handle it all. But, she thought, he had just seen her again, and it had given him strength.  
  
Kinage glared at the two, wondering the outcome of the battle as well. She pondered strategies for each to win and concluded that is was too close to call. She also wondered why the future Link had come back. "Naga... why did he come back?"  
  
Nagarishi stared ahead, looking slightly angry. "I died." She projected the images to Kinage, who found she could no longer breathe.  
  
Everything had been given to her at once to take in. The battle, the Temple, the swords, and what Link went through in the forest. All his dreams and tribulations, all the screaming and torture were taken in in one large mental gulp. The image of Naga's dead body and the visions of Link's tortured mind all but tore Kinage apart.  
  
Without even looking at her, Nagarishi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember to breathe." With that, she began walking towards Link. She knew neither of them would hurt her, so she had no fear in coming between them.  
  
"Naga... what are you doing?" Link asked.  
  
She just stood there and stared at him, then smiled and walked towards Dark Link.  
  
His eyes followed her to him. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but he couldn't make his body move. Naga reached down and held his hand. "You know why you came back, don't you?" She tilted her head towards the future Link. She heard his mental confusion. "You killed me. The Foriyar killed me." He continued to stare at her, his expression unchanging. The Foriyar screamed at her in his mind, angry she knew what was going on. "Yes, you damn sword... I can read your movements and your feelings."  
  
Inside Dark Link, seeming to watch from afar was himself, trying to cry out to Nagarishi to get away before the Foriyar hurt her.  
  
Naga looked up, surprised. "Link... I can hear you..." She smiled sadly. "You're still there... thank the Goddesses."  
  
**Link, I know you can hear me. Fight it Link! Fight the Foriyar! You have to regain control... it's the only way to stop this battle.**  
  
Dark Link smiled. "You wench. I'M in control now. This shell is merely a tool to use until I find a better one." He quickly reached up and clenched her jaw in his hand. "Yours, perhaps?" He asked with a snarling smile.  
  
Nagarishi didn't move. The other Link brought his sword up, ready to attack at any moment. Naga raised a hand in his direction, telling him not to move. She knew she couldn't harm him physically, or want to. She didn't want to hurt him, but it seemed she would have to if she wanted to survive and have a hopes of getting him back to normal. So, she relayed some of the images of her death and of Link's suffering to his mind. He quickly dropped her, looking surprisingly stunned.  
  
Her long blonde bangs covered her eyes from Link. "I didn't want to... don't make me do it again." She walked away, beginning to cry as she realized it all. Though there were two of him, she didn't want either to die. But to win this battle, she knew one of them had to. She would lose him tonight.  
  
**********  
  
That took longer than I thought for school reasons. And I'm just forgetful. Anyways, this is going out to all my avid readers and fans. (Like I have that many... XD) Stayed tuned for chappy 8 - The Battle.  
  
-Misora-chan 


	8. The Battle

As promised.  
  
**********  
  
There were no sides to cheer for. There were no sides to be on. A man fighting with himself - there could be no separate sides. There was one, and yet there were two. It was as if one of them was a clone. How could a man fight himself in the physical realm? If one hurt the other, would they both feel it? The answer is yes. And this is where everyone began to understand. This is how the game would be won. One had served his purpose, and now must die so the other could live. Link would save himself through his own death.  
  
*  
  
The Foriyars were ablaze with different colored energies. Dark Link stared ahead at himself. Link stared angrily back. He was reminded of his battle in the Water Temple with his shadow self so many years ago. Dark Link could recall no such memories. He was feeling the Foriyar's hate, the Foriyar's innate desire to get to the Temple. He felt it's stinging lust for blood, and could do nothing to stop it. So he must quench it. He must spill blood tonight.  
  
Link boiled with anger. This was the Link that had killed Nagarishi. This was the Link that hurt Kinage. He must stop him. But he did not realize that if he killed the Dark Link here, he would cease to exist as well. And, Dark Link had not killed Nagarishi in the time. Not yet. HE had. Link himself had killed Nagarishi. Dark Link could not be at fault, not after Link had come back and stopped them.  
  
At this, the apex of their energies had risen, and they dashed towards each other with god-like speed. Their swords met 27 times in the next two seconds, a block for every blow cast. They were too fast for even Kinage to follow. Nagarishi had to tap into both their minds to be able to watch and comprehend it all. However... she also realized Link was reading Dark Link's every move. The abilities that Naga had were transferred completely to Link after she died, though neither of them were sure how.  
  
Either way, future Link had the advantage here. He knew everything Dark Link and the Foriyar were going to do, and stopped them easily. However, with the Foriyar in control of his dark self, he was faster and wasn't nearly as predictable as if he'd been normal. The Foriyar's feelings were different from Link's, as were its movements that much more graceful. Future Link was glad that the New Foriyar could no longer control him like that.  
  
Their swords locked, they looked at each other, blue eyes into blue eyes. Dark Link's seemed clouded over and grayer then future Link's. Finally they broke stance at the same time and stood looking at each other. "You might as well give up. You know I'm going to win." The Foriyar spoke through Dark Link.  
  
"I can't let you hurt anyone else." Future Link answered. "You haven't been through what I have."  
  
"You're right, I haven't. That's why making you suffer even more than you already have is going to be simply delightful. I've been asleep far too long... There's so much to do to you that hasn't been done in a long while." Dark Link launched another attack again, this time with energies clashing.  
  
Sparks were visible as well as audible when the blue and red auras merged for a moment between the swords. Dark Link had taken a slice for his opponent's stomach, who pulled his body back just enough to dodge the attack. Future Link retaliated with a barrage of parries and thrusts, all of which were blocked or evaded. Link lifted his sword and sliced hard at Dark Link, who didn't even bother to move. His sword at his side, Dark Link smirked as Link's sword was held in place by a wall of blue flowing energy. "I have more than one way to block." Link growled and tried to force his way through, but to no avail. "I also have more than one way to attack." The energy became a cyclone of blue around Dark Link, knocking Link to the ground, the New Foriyar lying beside him.  
  
The battle forged on, even more intense with the energies of the swords involved. Dark Link seemed to have an infinite supply of the blue energy and began to use it quite efficiently. Link was still learning how to control his, although the New Foriyar's crimson energy seemed never- ending as well. By being unintentionally sporadic, Link had gotten in a few good hits with energy, as well as the sword itself.  
  
Dark Link rushed forward, an odd smirk upon his face. He slashed his sword at Link while blue energy threatened to envelop him from the sides. Link blasted both energy and enemy away, connecting the red wall of power to Dark Link's body. He was knocked to the ground for just a moment. With great resilience, he rose and walked towards Link again, blood crawling down from Dark Link's mouth. Link had to figure out a way to win or at least stop this battle. He would end up dying or killing himself, which wasn't a good thing either way. He began to fear it was hopeless. Dark Link did not grow tired, even from what Link had already pounded into him. Link himself began to tire from the wounds he received. He noticed that every time he hit Dark Link, part of his body would be sore or a wound would appear where there was none before.  
  
Nagarishi sensed this despair in him, and tried to think of a solution to this fight. It suddenly dawned on her: if Link killed Dark Link in this time, they would both cease to exist. If Dark Link won, he would still exist at present. But, the Foriyar, regardless of his victory, would still possess Dark Link. Would it still long to join with the Master Sword in the Temple realm? Would she die again?  
  
Naga realized she was shaking, and tears fell from her eyes. Kinage noticed, and quickly, almost angrily, asked what was wrong. She hoped Naga had realized something about his battle, but she knew that it would turn out to be a bad thing either way. Naga looked over at Kinage as if she was talking to a ghost. "Link must lose. There's no other way." Briefly, she projected her thoughts to Kinage without realizing it.  
  
Kinage whipped her head towards the two fighting, and watched as Link was being effectively beaten by his darker self.  
  
Link fell to the ground with an outcry of pain, the New Foriyar beside him. Its red energy was quickly fading. Blood trickled down his cheek while he lay, eyes half closed from exhaustion. He longed to rest his weary body, but knew he couldn't with Dark Link hovering over his crumpled remains. His subconscious need for rest made him link with Naga telepathically, and he saw that she was crying and shaking. What was she afraid of? Her mind told him that there was only one way to win, but how? He could not receive the answer to that question because Dark Link's foot connected with his bruised back.  
  
Link rolled across the dirt, convulsing in agony, the New Foriyar even farther away from his grasp. Dark Link stood in the way, still oddly grinning. The Master Sword's blue energy seemed brighter than before, enveloping Dark Link's body in power. His odd smile faded as he towered superiorly over his bloody self. Link's will to live greatly exceeded his pain and he got to his hands and knees, though slowly.  
  
"Are you actually trying to get back up?" Dark Link asked. "All is well. I suppose I will just have to kill you later then... I must obtain my prize." He laughed maniacally and suddenly began to walk towards the Temple. Link wondered why his possessed self hadn't finished him off when he had the chance. It was proof his subconsciousness had some control over the physical. Link's mind would not let him kill anyone, especially not himself. He was beginning to take control over himself again, and Nagarishi began to realize this as well.  
  
Kinage saw Dark Link walking towards the Temple and rushed forward to try and stop him. Naga stopped her and telepathically told her to watch and see what happened before she acted. **Link might be saved and be sent back to his own time in the future if Dark Link goes into the Temple and gets the Foriyar.** She 'pathed to her. Kinage nodded in response, wondering if she should help Link up.  
  
Dark Link's grip on the New Foriyar tightened with each step towards his much-desired destination. This seemed to be his only goal. The Foriyar called to him more steadily, like a pulsing rhythm. Dark Link's mouth twitched with disgust. Link had managed to find his way in front of Dark Link's path. "You should have stayed down."  
  
"Not until you've given up, Foriyar. You can't have me!"  
  
"You? I don't want you. I want freedom, and you just happen to be the tool. Besides, I can find a body many times more powerful than yours to harness me." He added with a sneer.  
  
Link grit his teeth, blood still flowing freely and painfully from every wound. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill myself."  
  
Dark Link looked slightly surprised, then burst out in laughter. "You damn fool. If you kill me in this time, we BOTH cease to exist."  
  
This took a little bit of time to assimilate for Link in his current state. His eyes widened with realization that he would have to lose. That was the answer that Nagarishi was so upset about. That's what stopped Kinage from helping him. Link felt his breath being taken from his body, saddened and enraged at the thought.  
  
I didn't kill you because you can't win this battle anyways. But," and he licked the corner of his mouth as he glanced over at Nagarishi. "I could cause you more than enough pain... seeing her die twice would be so devastating. Especially the way I want to end it for her."  
  
Link sensed a sudden lust from Dark Link. Perhaps the Foriyar had learned to turn his love for Nagarishi from an obstacle to an advantage. If he had to kill her, he was going to rape her while doing it. But at the moment, it had not entered his plans. Link let out a cry of rage. "You sick bastard! You're not going to touch her! Not while I'm around."  
  
**Not while I'm around, either.** Kinage thought.  
  
This was the strangest thing. Link stood yelling at himself, his physical self, telling himself that he wouldn't harm Nagarishi. He well knew he couldn't. But the Foriyar would. Its possession was strong, and seemed to be able to turn any disadvantage into an advantage. It seemed an impossible enemy to defeat, especially in Link's body. But, Link remembered, he couldn't kill his possessed self anyways. It would mean his own death and could bring Naga to suicide. He didn't want to cause her pain. The Foriyar knew ways to do this, and it only fueled his rage.  
  
Dark Link scoffed at this pitiful excuse for an opponent. Link's New Foriyar was several feet behind Dark Link on the ground. "You don't even have your weapon, and you're threatening me?"  
  
Link glanced over at his weapon lying in the dirt. He cursed under his breath from the pain and his stupidity. But he had to stop himself from getting the Foriyar. **Wait... if he just took mine after he kills me... Perhaps I could give it to him freely...**  
  
"Take it then."  
  
Dark Link turned around. Link continued, "Take my Foriyar. You don't even have to enter the Temple."  
  
Dark Link's face was expressionless. He blinked once at Nagarishi and Kinage. He outstretched his hand seemingly towards Naga, palm facing outwards. She stepped back, Kinage stepping forward in case she had to protect her. The New Foriyar began to quiver and began to slide along the cool dirt towards him. It came flying through the air towards Dark Link handle-first. It stopped just before it reached his hand. Dark Link held up the Master Sword and compared it to the New Foriyar.  
  
"So much more power. It's a shame you don't know how to use it properly. And the ability to travel through time..."  
  
Link eyes widened in realization. Dark Link could go back to any time and wreak havoc. He had made a stupid mistake to tell Dark Link he could use the sword. There was nothing to stop him. With the possession of the Foriyar's ability to turn any bad situation into an advantage, Link had just opened the door to chaos. He had to end this possession, which meant giving him what he wanted. Although Link wasn't sure what he wanted more: to kill someone or to obtain the precious Foriyar.  
  
Dark Link pulled the sword in the few centimeters until it touched his palm. He gave somewhat of a twitch from the sensation of its power. Gripping it tightly, he turned back around to his wounded foe, his wounded self. "But it can't compare to the satisfaction I could receive..."  
  
Link, one eyelid drooping from exhaustion, wasn't sure what his darker self meant by this. He wasn't sure until his blurry vision saw a figure standing nearly over him, their face dark in shadows. Dark Link held both swords ready to strike. "I'd much rather kill you."  
  
Nagarishi's cry rang out, reverberating in Link's fading mind. He felt cold metal enter his body, sending shockwaves of pain and numbness at the same time. He looked up at his own face, covered in blood and bruises, but cold and smiling. He tried to stand, but reeled back and fell, the sword stabbing into the ground. Link slid slightly down the sword from the impact, blood trickling down the gleaming sword to the parched ground. Link lay limp, numb, unable to comprehend what was happening. His life was quickly fading. Gasping for breath, he was held on the sword like a pike. The sword had caught on bone and would not move easily. Dark Link kept walking.  
  
Link tried to look around, but all he could see was sky. Naga's face appeared in his blurry vision, and he smiled slightly. He knew she grabbed his hand, but he couldn't feel it. She was eyeing his wounds and crying at how bad they were. They all knew he was dying. So he spoke his last words, though his own voice sounded so far away. "I love you, Naga. Don't leave me again..." He said in a near whisper. "Don't leave me..."  
  
"I'll never leave you." Naga replied in a whisper as well, falling forward on Link's battered body, feeling the warmth leave him. Her right hand gripped the handle of the sword so tightly she threatened to break her hand. Slowly, she pulled herself up, letting her grip loosen. Blood from his soaked shirt was smeared on her face and arms. She looked at the sword that pierced him. It was the New Foriyar, the jewel in the hilt bright through its crimson veil. Rage clouded her mind as it clouded her vision, and she swiftly extracted the sword. Link's still warm body fell to the ground with a cloud of dust and blood.  
  
Hate burning in her eyes, she watched as Dark Link touched the Master Sword to the Temple "wall." He was clearly not concerned with Link's death or what it had caused Naga. As the snakelike pieces of the Temple created a circle around them, Naga regained her sanity and realized what was happening.  
  
"Link!" She called instinctively as the entire world around them seemed to disappear.  
  
*  
  
Kinage watched in reverence as the Temple once again opened the doorway to the dimension in which the Foriyar was kept. Link had died the same way Nagarishi had, and by the same person, ironically. Some things that happen can't be changed, Kinage thought with sorrow and frustration. But there was still hope if they could rid Link of his possession. Taking a deep breath and suppressing her feelings, the Supreme Sheikah teleported just inside the ring of the Temple gateway before it "closed."  
  
*  
  
Kinage was accustomed to the black ground and color changing sky. She only had to look around to find Link and Naga.  
  
Nagarishi was stunned by her surroundings, expressing an almost fearful awe at a floor that seemed to have no depth, and a sky that shifted with all the colors of the rainbow. The horizon seemed to stretch on forever. Light came from nowhere, for this place was without sun or moon. She had quickly forgotten her rage, dropping her sword to a ground that made no noise upon impact.  
  
Dark Link turned toward Nagarishi upon hearing his name called. The possession of the Foriyar was annoyed at Link's reflex. It was beginning to lose control of him, and Naga was not helping. Gritting his teeth, he forgot about the Foriyar for a moment and strode towards Naga.  
  
"You called?" He snarled at her, annoyed that she was awakening its host from a mental prison.  
  
Naga looked up at him, just now realizing that she had instinctively called his name upon entering the Temple. She stepped back at his remark, not sure what he was going to do with her.  
  
Kinage rushed forward, seeing that Nagarishi was in danger. Link caught movement out of the corner of his right eye and saw Kinage running towards them. He raised his right hand, palm toward her. The Master Sword flamed with blue energy, which crawled along his body till it reached his outstretched arm. He released the blast at Kinage, who couldn't react in time to dodge. She flew back several feet, her torso smoking. Naga cried out to her, knowing well she couldn't have done anything to stop what had happened. Kinage did not get back up.  
  
Link turned back towards Naga and frowned, his lip twitching. The Foriyar would not have Link awoken. It must be obtained. It must seek the blood of innocents. That was its will, and it WOULD be carried out.  
  
Link grabbed Naga's throat and pulled her towards him. She struggled, but he expected that. He then reached for her hand, and placed the sword's blade in her palm. He put his own hand over hers, and squeezed on it as he began to slowly slide the blade out of her hand. Blood flowed and dropped to the ground without noise. Naga struggled and screamed in pain.  
  
Trapped in his own mind, Link watched in horror as his lover was being hurt. He gave a mental scream, one that Naga heard, but could not pay much attention to.  
  
Link let go and smiled at the sight of Naga dropping to her knees, clamping onto her wrist in an attempt to minimize pain and circulation. The cut was deep and bleeding profusely. Nagarishi stared up at him as he turned his back to her, looking for the Foriyar.  
  
It was easy to find, considering it was the Foriyar itself that possessed him. As Link had done before, the Foriyar floated up towards him from the ground, and the Master Sword dropped. They merged in midair, forming a second New Foriyar, and rose to meet Link's hand once again.  
  
He began to laugh insanely, uncontrollably. The Foriyar was mad with power. Link's mind screamed to stop, heard again by Nagarishi, who reached out to his mind despite the pain. The Foriyar sensed the connection and became enraged. "Do you wish to die?" He yelled over at her.  
  
Naga barely listened. She could feel Link, slightly scared and in anguish for what his body had done. She held onto his mental self, encouraging him and telling him it was alright. The Foriyar was losing control.  
  
Hid body gathered energy to launch at Nagarishi. Naga kept up her "attack," helping Link to gain control again. Link's body was breathing heavily, angrily. His eyes burned with hate. The Foriyar knew it was losing ground, and it enraged him so much that he lost control of the energy he was about to launch. He fell on his knees to the floor, his hands clamped to his head. He seemed to struggle against himself, his entire body taut and in constant flailing motions. After a moment, he raised his head to the rainbow sky and let out a deafening cry.  
  
Naga got up and walked towards him. She wanted to comfort him; she wanted nothing more than to be by his side. Seeing him suffering brought tears to her eyes, and memories of the time they had spent together. **Link! Don't stop fighting. I'm right here, Link. Don't stop!**  
  
She tripped and fell, extending her arms out towards the ground to stop the rest of her body from crashing down. Her weight was pressed against her open cut, and she cried out. Bleeding even more now, she got up and ran towards him.  
  
He looked up at her with reddened eyes, full of anger and loss of control. He gripped the sword tightly, the last of the Foriyar wanted to slash at her. His grip loosened at the sight of her. She dropped beside him and wrapped her arms around him, helping him put the sword on the ground. Link found he could control his body again, and held Nagarishi once more.  
  
The Foriyar's control broke, letting out one last scream in Link's mind.  
  
**********  
  
Yeah, I know this took a while to write, but I do have other things to do... like school, and boyfriends, and family. Psh, that's no excuse, you say. Ok, fine, you're right. So here it was, and the next will be coming to you soon. : D  
  
-Misora 


End file.
